


Tmavomodrá Slova

by benediktrobinpolivka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Snape adoopts Harry fic, Family Feels, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Sickfic, Traumatized harry, gen - Freeform, miscommunications
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benediktrobinpolivka/pseuds/benediktrobinpolivka
Summary: Po Harryho incidentu s tetičkou Marge se Brumbál rozhodne, že pro chlapce není bezpečné být ubytován u Děravého Kotle, a místo toho ho pošle strávit zbytek léta v Tkalcovské ulici s Profesorem Snapem.Prostředí je napjaté, nepříjemné a plné nedorozumění, ale mohlo by jít o to nejlepší, co se jim oběma přihodí. Ti dva byli bez rodiny až příliš dlouho.Jde o překlad fanfikce Bruised Words od starknjarvis.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tmavomodrá Slova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starknjarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknjarvis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bruised Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555548) by [starknjarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknjarvis/pseuds/starknjarvis). 



> Many thanks to starknjarvis for a permission to translate this fic. Also thanks to iwannabefixed for a beta-reading.  
> (Moc děkuji starknjarvis za povolení tuto fanfikci přeložit. Také děkuji iwannabefixed za obetování.)

Harry klesl zpět na postel, zíraje na strop. Oproti Bradavicím byly v Děravém Kotli známky magie o něco nenápadnější. V místnosti bylo víc světla, než se mohlo z roztroušených svíček zdát, a Harry by se vsadil, že když vcházel, slyšel zrcadlo si pro sebe mumlat. Jakkoliv znepokojující se to ovšem mohlo zdát, cítil, že dnešní noc byla úspěšná.

Nevyloučí ho za nafouknutí tety Marge. (Byl omluven samotným Ministrem!) Teď měl od Dursleyů pokoj na celý měsíc, než se vrátí zpět do Bradavic. Ministr byl zjevně přesvědčen o Harryho bezpečí v Děravém Kotli a Harry byl především vděčný za odchod ze Zobí ulice.

Mohl si jen představovat, jak by byl potrestán, kdyby se jednoduše potuloval kolem, a byl vděčný, že to prozatím nemusí zjistit. Snad na ten incident do příštího léta všichni zapomenou. (Nepravděpodobné, ale Harry odmítal nechat cokoliv zdusit jeho náladu.)

Hedvika ze svého rohu zahoukala a Harry na ni z postele vzhůru nohama pohlédl. Ten pohyb působil tak pošetile a svobodně. Bylo příjemné nemuset ji umlčovat ve strachu, že ji strýc Vernon uslyší a pokusí se ji zase vyhodit z domu. "Co se děje, holka? Nedostala jsi snad dost jídla?"

V tu chvíli se ozvalo ostré zaklepání na dveře.

Harry se obezřetně postavil a zamířil k nim. Rozmyslel si to snad Ministr? Kdo další mohl vědět, že je Harry tady? Byl zapsán pod falešným jménem a kromě Toma ho nikdo neviděl dorazit. S Ministrovými slovy opatrnosti na srdci se Harry ozval, "Um, ano?"

Z druhé strany se uslyšel povzdech. "Otevřete dveře, Pottere."

Harrymu ztuhla krev v žilách. Ten hlas by poznal kdekoliv. S nadějí, že se mílí, Harry odemkl a otevřel. Impozantní figura v černém hábitu se tyčila ve dveřním rámu, ruce založené na prsou.

"Profesore Snape," pozdravil Harry, zděšen.

***

Severus neměl příjemný večer.

Měl být doma a pracovat na nové modifikaci Životabudiče, ale Brumbálův Patron ho vytrhl z práce a poslal ho na misi do Londýna. Jeho zpráva byla krátká, k věci a nenechala žádný prostor pro debatu. Poslední bod byl ten nejvíc frustrující a Severus již sestavoval _dlouhý_ seznam důvodů, proč se jedná o Brumbálův zatím nejabsurdnější požadavek.

Byť si Severus doopravdy v předstihu nepřipravil soupis způsobů, jakými by chtěl strávit letní prázdniny, být poslán do Londýna, aby vyzvedl Pottera na útěku, by bylo jistě na samém jeho konci.

Ani dotyčný chlapec nevypadal o nic šťastnější, že svého profesora vidí. I přes naléhavost Brumbálovy zprávy vypadal nezraněn. Na sobě měl vybledlé, až příliš veliké oblečení – pravděpodobně nějaký nešťastný Mudlovský módní trend – a zelené oči byly za brýlemi rozšířené.

Severus od jeho pohledu odvrátil svůj vlastní a nakráčel do místnosti. "Výborně," řekl, jakmile si všiml kufru v nohách postele. "Ani jste si nevybalil."

"Co tu děláte?" zeptal se Potter. Váhal mezi dveřmi a vnitřkem pokoje, jako kdyby zvažoval druhý pokus o útěk za jednu noc.

"Nemohl jste přece očekávat, že vás Brumbál nechá po zbytek léta nehlídaného v hostinci uprostřed Londýna," ozval se Severus podrážděně.

"Ministr řekl, že můžu–"

"Ministr je idiotský břídil, který může být vděčný, že jste neskončil mrtvý a on nemusí vymýšlet historku pro veřejnost, aby to zakryl," přerušil ho Severus. "Nemá nad vámi žádnou pravomoc a neměl nic takového předstírat. Leč kdyby tak neudělal, kdo ví, kde byste mohl skončit. Upřímně, útěk z domova, Pottere? Není to úroveň nedospělosti i nad vaše standardy?

Potter si založil ruce na prsou. "Nevrátím se tam," řekl.

"Naneštěstí pro vás, Brumbál souhlasí. Vypadá to, že již více nemůže věřit vaší dovednosti zůstat tam, kam vás odloží, a rozhodl se pro alternativní – a poměrně odporné – řešení pro vaše ubytování po zbytek prázdnin."

"Nemůže to být o nic odpornější než zůstat s Dursleyovými," zamumlal Potter.

Severus pozvedl obočí. "Jste si tak jistý?"

Chlapec konečně zaváhal. "Proč? Kam musím jít?"

"Zdá se, že jste dnes v noci zastihl Brumbála ve zvláštní náladě," řekl Severus. "Zůstáváte se mnou."

Na okamžik nastalo ticho. "S vámi?" zaskřehotal Potter. Odkašlal si. "V Bradavicích?"

"Nemyslíte si snad, že profesoři žijí během letních prázdnin na hradě," řekl Severus, ale ne nijak nadějeplně. Chlapec je natolik pitomý, že by skutečně mohl. "Mám rezidenci v Cokeworthu. Zůstaneme tam, dokud se dva dny před školním rokem nevrátím kvůli přípravě. Dává nám to necelé tři týdny, abychom se navzájem dohnali k šílenství."

"To nemůžete myslet vážně," řekl Potter.

"Myslíte, že bych vtipkoval?" otázal se Severus.

"Weasleyovi by mě určitě nechali zůstat u nich," navrhl Potter.

"Jen pokud by nebyli v Egyptě. Víte stejně dobře jako já, že nejsou jednou z možností," řekl Severus. "Věřte mi, strávil jsem celou cestu sem zoufalou snahou přijít na alternativu. Ale dělám, co mi Brumbál řekne, a vy byste měl taky."

"Jak můžu vědět, že vás Brumbál opravdu poslal?"

Severus si odfrkl. "Skutečně věříte, že bych se pro tuto poctu přihlásil dobrovolně, kdyby mě nikdo nenutil?"

Chlapec zatvrzele vypjal bradu. "Máte nějaký důkaz? Můžu s ním mluvit?"

Potřásl hlavou. "Pokud by měl Brumbál čas jednat s vámi sám, stál by tu uprostřed noci on." Když se chlapec nepohnul, řekl, "Dobře. Co tohle?"

Pronesl rychlé zaklínadlo ke znovuvytvoření Patrona fénixe, kterého dostal dříve té noci. Stříbřitý pták byl od originálu drobnější, vznášeje se na špičce jeho hůlky. "Severusi, potřebuji tě v Londýně," začal. Nechal ho mluvit jen tak dlouho, aby Potter zachytil ředitelův hlas, než ho znovu odmávl.

"Tak tedy, není čas se zdržovat. Je pozdě a já nemám žádnou chuť se s vámi celou noc dohadovat," řekl Severus. "Použijeme Letaxovou síť do neutrální oblasti blízko mé obce a zbytek cesty se přemístíme."

"Teď?" zeptal se Potter.

"Jsou téměř dvě hodiny v noci. Kdy jindy jste myslel?"

Potter hodil toužebný pohled po posteli, ale pak se obrnil překvapivou grácií. "Dobře," řekl. "Pojďme."

***

V době, kdy dorazili do Snapeova domu, byl Harry sotva schopen udržet oči otevřené. Rozličná dobrodružství té noci ho vyčerpala a speciální opatření při cestě z něj vysála i poslední zbytky energie. Usnul hned, jak se dostal k posteli, dokonce se při příchodu ani nerozhlédl. Matně si pamatoval Snapeovo hanlivé mumlání, ale neměl žádnou duševní energii na dešifrování jeho slov.

Podíval se okolo sebe, až když se druhý den s trhnutím probudil. Okamžitě si vzpomněl na události předchozí noci a v myšlenkách sám na sebe zanadával, že se vůbec odvážil usnout. I přesto, že mu srdce bilo jako splašené, okolí se zdálo... normální.

Nacházel se v malé, neutrálně laděné ložnici. Byla trochu zaprášená a zdobená do nudně šedé. Dveře byly zavřené a zdálo se, že je sám. Z druhé strany pokoje se ozvalo tiché šustění peří a on poupravil svůj předpoklad. Téměř sám, kromě spící Hedviky.

Harry se obezřetně postavil a rozhlédl se. Naštěstí se zde nacházela malá koupelna, kterou hned rychle použil. Jeho kufr ležel v nohách postele. Před spaním se neobtěžoval s převlékáním toho, v čem utekl, ale cítil se špinavý a zmačkaný, takže vyměnil oblečení za čisté. Rychle se oblékl, napůl očekávaje, že Snape vrazí do místnosti, ale vše zůstalo naprosto tiché.

Poté, co se ujistil, že celý jeho majetek zůstal na svém místě, si Harry vrazil hůlku do kapsy a postavil se ke dveřím. Byl si tak jistý, že budou zamčené, že nadskočil, když se klika pod jeho rukou pohnula.

I přes Harryho očekávání dům mimo jeho pokoj nevypadal jako strašidelný zámek. Stejně jako ložnice působil nevýrazným, poněkud zaprášeným dojmem hostinských pokojů tety Marge, jen bez fotek jejích psů. Uvažoval, zda ho Snape vzal do nějakého typu chráněného domu. Měl problém uvěřit, že tu skutečně žije.

Dle hodin bylo téměř jedenáct dopoledne. Harry se strachy napjal. Jak to, že spal tak dlouho? Teta Petunie by ho bez oběda zamkla ve starém přístěnku, kdyby prospal své ranní povinnosti. Naprosto nepředpokládal, že by Snape byl jakkoliv odlišný. Sedí teď někde, sleduje hodiny a čeká na něj? Co bude po Harrym chtít za práci, aby zaplatil za pokoj a stravu? Oba věděli, že se do této situace nedostal z dobroty svého srdce.

"Tady jste," poznamenal Snape.

Harry vyskočil a otočil se. Snape stál v malé kuchyni, hůlkou mířil na konvici na sporáku. Harry opatrně sledoval hůlku, ale ani se nepohnula, když vešel do místnosti.

"Přemýšlel jsem, zda se ještě někdy vzbudíte."

"Omlouvám se," řekl Harry.

Snape pozvedl obočí. "Toto se stává, když někdo uteče z domova a celou noc courá po Londýně. Sám bych spal déle, jenže já už nejsem dvanáctiletý kluk bez povinností."

"Je mi třináct," opáčil Harry tiše.

"No samozřejmě," Snape se ušklíbl. "Odpusťte mi, že nemám vaše narozeniny poznamenané ve svém kalendáři. Očekávám, že jste měl dostatečně velikou oslavu se všemi svými milovanými fanoušky, kteří vám mé nedopatření vynahradili. Posaďte se."

Když tak Harry učinil, Snape před něj postavil talíř a hrnek čaje. Harry shlédl na toust s vajíčky (lehce připečená, ale zjevně chutná) a pak se zakabonil na Snapea, stále stojícího v rohu. "Co...?"

"Mrzí mě, jestli to neodpovídá vašim standardům," utrousil Snape.

"Udělal jste mi snídani?" zeptal se Harry.

"Myslím, že by se Brumbálovi příliš nezamlouvalo, kdybych vás nechal pod svým dohledem vyhladovět," řekl Snape.

Harry zamrkal. "Umím vařit," opáčil. Paní Weasleyová nikdy Harryho nenechala, ale ona měla vaření ráda. Měla ráda _Harryho_. Proč by Snape nenechal Harryho, aby se sám nakrmil – nebo uvařil pro oba?

Snape protočil oči. "Myslíte, že bych vás ve své kuchyni nechal zacházet s ohněm? Zapomínáte, že už dva roky známkuji vaše práce z Lektvarů. Měli bychom štěstí, kdybyste se neotrávil. Víte, vajíčka mohou obsahovat bakterie, když jsou nedopečená."

"Už roky trávím každý den vařením snídaně pro Dursleyovy," argumentoval Harry s potřebou hájit se.

Snape po něm pouze střelil skeptickým pohledem a poté kývl směrem k talíři. "Jezte. Budu ve své laboratoři. Jen proto, že je léto, neznamená, že nemám co na práci."

"Já..." Harry se zarazil. "Vy nepotřebujete snídat?"

"Očividně už jsem jedl. Zítra, pokud vstanete dříve, se té události možná i dočkáte."

"Jasně," řekl Harry. "Měl bych..." Znovu se zarazil. Dá mu teď Snape seznam úkolů, nebo jednoduše čeká, že Harry na vše přijde sám? Nepůsobil, že by chtěl nadále konverzovat.

"Nesahejte na nic mimo svůj pokoj. Poznám to. Otravujte mě, jestli musíte, ale jen pokud to bude nutné.“

"Ano, pane," řekl Harry. Počkal, než Snape odešel, než se pustil do jídla.

Tohle bylo... zvláštní. Harry nevěděl, co očekával, ale všechno působilo podivně. Byl zvyklý být ignorován. Dny, kdy s ním Dursleyovi odmítali mluvit, byly vždy ty nejpříjemnější ze všech. Ale tady nebyl žádný vzorec, žádná pravidla, která by měl Harry dodržovat. To znamenalo, jak se naučil, že je nalezne až při jejich případném porušení.

Nemohl dostat trest. Tohle nebyla škola. Jak si Snape představoval, že Harryho potrestá, když poruší jím stanovená pravidla? Harry se už teď cítil, jako by balancoval na laně, a to byl v domě vzhůru teprve méně než hodinu.

Na okamžik byl na Brumbála rozzuřen, že ho sem poslal. Harrymu by bylo mnohem lépe na Příčné ulici. Brumbál věděl, že ho Snape nenávidí a že by byl za jeho selhání rád. Bylo tohle potrestáním za jeho útěk? Proč to jednoduše neříct, místo aby předstírali, že je to pro Harryho bezpečí?

Když Harry dojedl, umyl talíř, pánev a konvici, kterou Snape použil, ale zbytek kuchyně byl čistý. Měl by utřít prach? Na většině skříněk ho byla vrstva. Zlobil by se Snape víc za to, že tu zůstala špína, nebo protože by se Harry dotkl jeho věcí?

Nakonec se Harry vrátil do svého pokoje bez pokusu čistit cokoliv dalšího. Snape mu dal jen jednu instrukci a Harry nehodlal spadnout do pasti tím, že ji hned poruší.

***

Severus si přál, aby měl na práci namáhavější lektvar. Životabudič byl v podstatě standardní směs a jeho modifikace byly všechno logické obměny na základě jeho porozumění alchymistickým vazeb. To mu zanechalo mysl volnou a myšlenky se mu obracely k jeho nevítanému hostu.

Severus obohatil dveře na Potterově pokoji zaklínadlem, které ho mělo upozornit, kdykoliv se otevřely. Byť jedna jeho část očekávala, že se chlapec během noci pokusí znovu uniknout, alarm nezazněl až do dalšího rána. 

Během snídaně byl chlapec potichu. Poté se bez dohadů vrátil zpět do svého pokoje. Severus čekal, že se od největšího Nebelvírského potížisty bude ozývat hluk, nebo že se alespoň bude domáhat možnosti jít ven.

Potter se choval divně. Pravděpodobně něco plánoval. Severus při čekání na tu nevyhnutelnou událost pomalu ztrácel příčetnost. Proč jim to Brumbál udělal? S takovou budou mít štěstí, jestli přežijí do konce léta. Severus nebyl daleko od křiku.

Co ten kluk v hostinském pokoji dělá? Kdyby Severus svým vlastním ochranám natolik nevěřil, mohl by si už myslet, že se Potter pokusil vyklouznout ven.

Konečně, po několika hodinách ticha, byl schopen plně se soustředit na práci. Když svou laboratoř ten večer opustil, dokázal by téměř předstírat, že je v domě sám.

S mrknutím na hodiny se Severus zamračil. Bylo později, než očekával, o dost později, než se v Bradavicích obvykle podávala večeře. Ignoroval snad kluk jeho pokyny a vařil sám? Možná, že si k obědu i večeři vzal něco z jídel, která Severus nechával v domě a která nepotřebovala přípravu. To sice nebyl jeho plán, ale šlo by pro chlapce v neznámém prostředí o jednoduchou možnost. Slavný Harry Potter by se jistě nezdráhal vzít si jídlo, které uvidí. Severus bude muset zítra do obchodu, aby se ujistil, že má pro oba dost zásob.

Nicméně když zkontroloval ochrany, potvrdily mu, že Potter svůj pokoj od snídaně neopustil.

Musel si přinést jídlo ve svém kufru. Severus to měl očekávat. Pubertální chlapci dokáží na posezení sníst svou vlastní váhu. Polovina toho kufru pravděpodobně obsahovala sladkosti.

Se zamračením zaklepal na jeho dveře. "Pottere," štěkl.

"Co?" zavolal Potter.

To toho kluka nikdo nenaučil způsobům? Každý ze Severusových Zmijozelů by k tomu alespoň přidal ‘pane’. "Večeře," řekl a vrátil se do kuchyně.

Když Potter proklouzl do místnosti, Severus byl téměř hotov s ohříváním zbytků polévky, kterou před týdnem zmrazil. Díky Merlinovi udělal dost, aby ji mohl schovat. Protivilo by se mu po celém dnu stráveném u kotlíku vařit.

Severus naplnil dvě misky a jednu postavil před Pottera. Neochotně se naproti chlapci posadil. Aby zmírnil trapnost situace, přivolal si z obýváku Denního věštce a během jídla si ho četl.

Dlouho bylo ticho. Konečně, neschopen to dál snést, Severus noviny odložil a řekl, "Preferoval bych, abyste nejedl v ložnici. Drobky přitahují hmyz, dokonce i v magických domácnostech."

"Jasně," odvětil Potter, zjevně zmaten.

"Dobrá," řekl.

A to byl pro ten večer celý jejich rozhovor.

***

Další ráno, po stejně nepříjemné snídani, již Harry nedokázal nechat otázku nevyřčenou. "Sn–Pane," řekl. "Co přesně tu mám _dělat_?" Strávil celý předchozí den ve svém pokoji, znovu si pročítal dopisy a pracoval na úkolech. Byla pro něj novinka moct číst učebnice bez nutnosti pašovat je z přístěnku a bylo téměř pěkné mít pokoj pro sebe, aniž by se mu do něj Dudley dobýval. I přesto měl Harry pocit, že mu něco uniká. Snape ho nechával zůstat a neexistovala možnost, že by chtěl Harrymu dovolit mít zde prázdniny. Bylo mu přísně zakázáno se čehokoliv dotýkat, ale jistě měl Snape ještě něco na mysli.

"Je to už víc než čtyřiadvacet hodin a stále jste na to nepřišel?"

Harry sebou trhl. Snape zjevně považoval odpověď za očividnou. "Nejsem zvyklý na kouzelnické domy. Všechny domácí práce už jsou udělány. Nevím, co po mě chcete."

Snape vyklenul obočí. "Vtipné," protáhl. "To už nejste schopen sám sebe zabavit? Co doma celý den děláte?"

"No," zarazil se Harry. Chtěl to Snape vyjmenovat? Použil by ten seznam, aby se Harrymu později posmíval, nebo hledal inspiraci pro Harryho povinnosti v budoucích týdnech?

"Dokončil jste všechny své úkoly?" rýpnul si Snape.

"Téměř," připustil Harry.

"Škola začíná už za tři týdny. Měl jste je mít hotové již minulý měsíc," poznamenal Snape.

"Neměl jsem s Dursleyovými za zády moc času je dělat," řekl Harry. Se všemi domácími pracemi, které musel za den splnit, bylo těžké za svitu hůlky v noci dělat úkoly a zůstat u toho vzhůru. "Už mi chybí dokončit jen jednu esej."

"Kterou?"

"Je o vlastnostech Zapuzování," řekl Harry. "Jen to musím ještě o něco víc prostudovat."

"To si umím představit. Dobrá. Přineste mi dnes večer svůj úkol ke kontrole," řekl Snape.

"Já... Co?"

"Z pomyšlení na lajdáckou práci ve svém domě dostávám kopřivku," řekl Snape. "Pokud se tak nudíte, opravím vám, co jste zatím napsal, a dám vám možnost svou práci přepsat. Navíc, pokud by kdokoliv zjistil, že jste toto léto byl v mé péči a stále odevzdal práce svého obvyklého formátu, tu míru studu bych nejspíš nepřežil."

"To nemusíte dělat," řekl Harry rychle. Myslel si, že výhodou trávení léta se Snapem bude klid od učitelů, stojících mu za zády a kontrolujících jeho akademický výkon. Představa Snapea, každý den procházejícího jeho úkoly, byla děsivá.

"Tento večer," zopakoval Snape a pak se otočil zpět ke svým novinám.

Odkašlal si. Snape po něm střelil pohledem, zjevně otrávený z pokračujícího rozhovoru. Harry se naklonil dopředu. "Viděl jsem z okna, že máte zahradu," řekl.

"Všichni praví Lektvaroví Mistři ji mají."

"Je trochu zarostlá."

Snape si odfrkl. "Opravdu? Téměř jako bych musel devět měsíců v roce pracovat daleko odsud na Skotském hradě."

"Nesnažím se..." Harry se zhluboka nadechl. "Jen jsem myslel, že můžu pomoct."

"Pomoct?"

"Když nebudu pracovat na esejích," dodal Harry. "Doma pracuji na zahradě a jsem v tom dobrý."

"Vy zahradničíte?" Snape očividně nevěděl, kterému slovu dát větší důraz a větu nedůvěřivě protáhl. "Nepamatuji se, že bych někdy slyšel o vašich pozoruhodných známkách z Bylinkářství. Předpokládám, že se mohly ztratit někde v té bujné chvále, které se vám neustále dostává, ale vzpomínám si, že šlo o slečnu Grangerovou, která prolomila past Pomonina Ďáblova Osidla. Vždycky jsem měl za to, že byste bez ní jednoduše zahynuli."

"Nemyslím magické rostliny," vysvětlil Harry. "Jen ty obyčejné. Budu užitečný, slibuji."

"Nikdy jsem nerozuměl mladistvému spojení s přírodou," zamumlal Snape. "Dobrá. Ale buďte opatrný. Některé z těch ingrediencí stojí víc než vaše utajení." Potřásl hlavou. "Začněte se záhonem zeleniny, tam jistě nemůžete nic zkazit. Pomůcky jsou v boudě. Budu ve své laboratoři. Zkuste se nezranit."

"Ano, pane," odvětil Harry.

***

V okamžiku, kdy vykročil ze dveří, Harrymu došlo, že Snapeovu zahradu podcenil. Snape ho varoval, aby se držel dál od skleníku za domem, obsahujícího další magické rostliny, ale i Mudlovská verze zahrady podél východní zdi domu byla větší, než ta v Zobí ulici. Kromě toho, že byla především funkční a ne dekorativní, na kterou byl Harry obvykle zvyklý, zahrada byla zjevně zanedbávaná po dlouhé měsíce. Plevel bezstarostně zarůstal zeleninu i květiny a vytvářel nad zemí chaotické pletence. I přesto, že réva obsahovala několik zralých rajčat, většina rostlin v letním žáru ztratila všechno ovoce.

Snape ho varoval, že na sto metrů od domu jsou ochrany a že by tu vzdálenost neměl překročit, pokud ovšem nechce prodělat mírný šok. Harry, s podezřením, že Snape úmyslně zlehčil důsledky, jen aby se pobavil při pohledu na Harryho, který ochranami projde, na ně stále myslel, aby se k nim omylem nepřiblížil.

Harry vytáhl pár rukavic, které našel v boudě, a vyskočil, když se mu kolem dlaní okamžitě smrskly. Protáhl prsty. Seděly perfektně.

I když byl horký den, na trávení času venku bylo něco příjemného. Poté, co se celý den těsnal ve Snapeově ložnici pro hosty a snažil se dýchat tiše, aby svého hostitele nerušil, bylo osvobozující znovu použít svaly a zašpinit se.

Celé dlouhé roky nenáviděl pracovat na květinových záhonech tety Petunie. Její standardy, ovlivněné televizními trávníky, byly nereálné, a neschvalovala Harryho přestávky na pití. Jednou, když byl mladší, usnul po Dudleyho celonočním dupání nad přístěnkem v záhonku s čerstvě zasázenými tulipány. Pochroumal tím křehké stonky květin a Petunie mu na týden sebrala výsadu večeří.

V průběhu času se naučil ocenit samotu. K vyhýbání se Durleyovým to byla stejně dobrá výmluva jako kterákoliv jiná a protože nikdo z nich neměl představu, jak dlouho by mělo zahradničení trvat, mohl si ukrást trochu času pro sebe.

Okolo poledne Harry zaskočil do svého pokoje pro sklenici vody z umyvadla a dal si hodinu na vybalení. Poté se vrátil do odpoledního slunce, aby s prací na zahradě pokračoval.  
Nebe nad ním tmavlo, ale Harry byl zabraný do čištění jednoho obzvlášť tvrdohlavého trsu řebříčku, který zaplnil celý jeden roh záhonu. Kořeny byly zarostlé hluboko do půdy a musel je sekat tak usilovně, že se mu ze zahradní lopatky udělaly na rukách otlaky.

Neuvědomil si, jak je pozdě, dokud nestřelil pohledem za sebe a nespatřil na trávníku pár černých bot. S polekaným trhnutím Harry zvedl hlavu – a ještě výš – a pohlédl na Snapea.

"Co," řekl Snape chladně, "jste tady udělal?"

"Já..." Harry neurčitě mávl rukou k záhonu. "Pracuju?" Co se Snapea tolik dotklo? Dal si pozor, aby nenanosil dovnitř žádnou hlínu, když se tam během dne vracel, a zahrada už teď vypadala mnohem lépe než ráno.

Snape ukázal na hromádku vytrhaného řebříčku. "A co je tohle?"

"Plevel?"

S hlubokým povzdechem Snape řekl, "Měl jsem vědět, že vám s tímhle nemám důvěřovat. Pokud jste za ty dva roky svou neschopnost neprojevil, měl jsem pomyslet na vašeho otce a došlo by mi, že tohle je nevyhnutelně nad vaše síly."

Zvedaje se na nohy, v rozpacích a vědom si hlíny na svých svršcích, Harry řekl, "Udělal jsem, co jste po mě chtěl! Nemůžete teď předstírat, že jste mi to nedovolil."

"Řekl jsem, že můžete pomoct to tu vyčistit, ne vytrhat celý záhon hlavní přísady domácího Kostirostu," řekl Snape. "Tyto už téměř kvetly."

Harry pohlédl dolů na plevel, který zrovna vytrhal. "Řebříček je přísada do lektvarů?" vytušil.

Snape si založil ruce na prsou. "Ano, Pottere. A kdybyste někdy zvedl knihu, věděl byste to."

"Já jsem–"

"Plánoval jsem přinést nějaké z těch rostlin do Bradavic, abych snížil náklady dovozu Kostirostu z nemocnice Svatého Munga, ale to bude muset zjevně počkat do příštího roku."

"Mohli bychom zkusit..." Harryho návrh vyzněl do ztracena. Magie mohla opravit většinu věcí, ale on vytrhal kořeny plevelu za hranici obnovy. "Já..." Věděl Snape, že řebříček byl pro Mudly plevelem? Zajímaly by ho vůbec Harryho argumenty? Chlapec nedokázal přijít na to, jestli jde o lest, nebo jestli se mu doopravdy povedlo pokazit tu jedinou věc, se kterou mu Snape za celou dobu důvěřoval. Co by bylo horší? Být oklamán a selhat nebo potvrdit Snapeův příšerný názor na něj jen dva dny po začátku jejich třítýdenního soužití?

"Hodláte dokončit aspoň jednu větu, nebo budete i nadále prznit anglický jazyk tak, jak se vám to podařilo u těchto rostlin?"

S třesoucím se povzdychem Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

"Díky bohu, že jsem vás nepustil do skleníku," zamumlal Snape.

Namířil hůlkou na Harryho, který ustoupil. Svou vlastní hůlku nechal v ložnici. Tak jako tak nebylo mnoho způsobů, jak by mohl bojovat proti kouzelníkovi, jako byl Snape, ale přál by si mít na obranu něco účinnějšího, než zahradní lopatku. Místo, aby ho proklel, však Snapeovo zaklínadlo Harryho ovanulo studeným vzduchem. S pohledem dolů zjistil, že jeho šatstvo je naprosto čisté.

V reakci na Snapeovo velitelské gesto ho Harry následoval do domu. Když Snape zamířil do kuchyně, Harry se chystal odplahočit zpět do svého pokoje. "Kam to jdete?" zeptal se Snape. "Proč myslíte, že jsem pro vás došel? Večeře je připravená."

Harry otálel, čekaje na pointu. "Ale..."

"Co?"

"Zničil jsem vám zahradu," vyhrknul Harry.

"Pottere, pracoval jste celý den venku. Pokud jste jedl oběd, byly to jistě některé ze sladkostí, které si schováváte, protože tu žádné jídlo nechybí. Nemůžu vás poslat do postele bez pořádného jídla." Harry neodpověděl. Snape si odfrkl a protočil oči. "Můžete hledat záminku, abyste Brumbála informoval o mém krutém chování k vám, ale já vám v tom nepomohu. Sedněte si a jezte."

Harry se potácivě posadil.

Během jídla byl napjatý a v očekávání, že Snape opět začne křičet, nebo že se zasměje a večeři mu opět vezme. Ale nic se nestalo. Snape si levitoval svitek, aby se před ním pomalu otáčel a to mu dalo záminku Harryho kompletně ignorovat. Harry dojedl misku polévky a zjistil, že se automaticky znovu naplnila. Na moment váhal, nejistý, zda se jednalo o samovolné zaklínadlo, nebo zda to Snape udělal sám, ale druhou porci nakonec snědl také.

Když se Harry postavil, aby přemístil misku do dřezu, Snape řekl, "za hodinu přineste své úkoly do obývacího pokoje."

Harry sebou trhl. Tak tady bylo ono potrestání. Kývl a otočil se ke dřezu. V momentě, kdy začal misku umývat, se mu sama vytrhla z ruky a kompletně se vydrhla. Poté byla zářící odložena na odkapávač, než se Harry stihl vůbec pohnout. Hodil pohledem po Snapeovi, aby zjistil, jestli ono kouzlo přišlo od něj, ale profesor ho stále ignoroval. 

Plný, ale zmatený, stále s obavou, co večer přinese, Harry konečně unikl zpět do svého pokoje.

***

Kdyby Severus nedával pozor, vůbec by si nevšiml, že chlapec vešel do obýváku. I přes Nebelvírskou notoricky proslulou vlastnost vrhání do nebezpečí se ten kluk uměl pohybovat tiše, když chtěl. Možná se bál odplaty za svou předchozí chybu v zahradě. To bylo dobré – Severus ho chtěl nechat na pochybách. Pokud by byl Potter příliš v klidu, Merlin ví, jakou neplechu by se rozhodl způsobit.

Jakmile Potter opustil kuchyň, Severus se vrátil ven, aby posoudil zbývající škody, a s překvapením shledal, že – vyjma řebříčkového incidentu – byl záhon velmi pečlivě vyčištěn. Potter toho udělal víc, než by Severus čekal, a dal si očividně velkou práci se zachováním rostlin, které znal.

Severus zahradu v poslední době nevyužíval, proto mu nebylo proti srsti nechat na ní chlapce volně pracovat. Nicméně Potter odvedl práci tak dobře, že Severus zauvažoval o obnově jeho zahradnického úsilí, aby zbytek ladil se záhonem. Během tří týdnů do začátku školy a s trochou magie bude jistě schopen zahradu zúhlednit a vyprodukovat další plody.

Kde jen ten chlapec svůj metodický talent po celé dva roky skrýval? Kdyby byl jen napůl tsk pilný v krájení přísad jako v odplevelování záhonů, jeho lektvary by jistě nekončívaly tak katastrofálně.

Potter měl v náručí stoh knih i s množstvím srolovaných pergamenů, balancujících na vrchu. Jakmile se přiblížil, hromada se zakymácela, ale podařilo se mu ji bez nehody postavit na stolek. Snape ze svého křesla nastavil ruku. "Esej, pokud vám to nevadí." Na stole už měl připravený naostřený brk.

Potter zaváhal, ruce mu běžely přes svitky, než konečně jeden vybral a podal mu ho. Severus projel očima kostrbaté písmo. Byl pro předmět McGonagallové, i když to mohl odhadnout už jen z tíhy pergamenu. Bylo hezké vidět, že Minerva na úkolech pro letní prázdniny nešetřila.

"Žádné Lektvary?" zeptal se Severus se skrytým uculením.

Potter si lehce odfrkl. "Měl jsem za to, že by se jednalo o podvod, kdybyste mi prohlížel vlastní zadání."

Severus přemýšlivě zabručel. Byl si veskrze jist, že se Potter pokoušel zabránit mu ve spatření chatrného zpracování eseje vlastního předmětu, ale nechal to být. Bez dalších slov rozvinul svitek a začal číst.

Po pár okamžicích vrtění se Potter usadil s knihou Kouzelných formulí, aby si pro poslední esej dělal poznámky.

Severus ale položil svitek pouze po několika minutách. "U Merlina, Pottere, váš rukopis je otřesnější než kdy jindy. To jste to psal na koštěti?"

"Ne!" ohradil se Potter.

"Nezáleží vám snad na tom, jak se profesorům jevíte?" zeptal se Severus, zvyšujíc hlas. "Alespoň si to už víc nemohu brát osobně. Pokud takovýto druh práce odevzdáváte i vedoucí své koleje..."

"Psal jsem ve tmě, jasný?" vykřikl Potter. "Světlo z ulice není v mém pokoji u Dursleyových moc jasné, takže jsem dělal, co šlo. Přepsal bych to, pokud bych měl dost času, ale nenapadlo mě, že to bude někoho zajímat. Zase tak nečitelné to není, nebo snad jo? Pořád ještě mám lepší rukopis než Ron."

Severus se zamračil. "Proč jste dělal své domácí úkoly v noci?"

Potter si odkašlal, nyní, jakmile vztek odezněl, se cítil viditelně nepříjemně. "Moje teta a strýc nejsou vyloženě příznivci magie."

Z toho, co si o Petunii Severus pamatoval, to mohla být klidně pravda. Nikdy ve skutečnosti neuvažoval o tom, co z Lilyiny sestry mohlo vyrůst. Brumbál by ale jistě nenechal chlapce s někým méně než zbožňujícím. Leč nebylo překvapivé, že k magii stále skrývala jistý odpor.

Když Severus neodpověděl, Potter pokračoval, "Kdyby viděli mé knihy, zkonfiskovali by je. Udělal bych všechno během dne, kdybych dostal možnost."

"Jsem překvapen, že jste s takovou omluvou své úkoly vůbec udělal. Děti sní o opatrovnících, kteří by jim zakazovali pracovat."

Potter se uchechtl. "Nemyslím si, že by jakýkoliv z profesorů přijal takovou omluvu," poznamenal. "Navíc, kdybych je neudělal, Dursleyovi by vyhráli."

Severus nebyl překvapený, že Potter viděl jeho vztah s příbuznými jako soutěž, ale nemohl než souhlasit. Pokud byla Petunie stále natolik upjatá a nevstřícná, jako když se s ní setkal naposledy, Severus si byl jist, že podvracení jejích pravidel musela být zábavná kratochvíle. Není se čemu divit, že byl Potter takový, jaký byl.

Severus znovu očima prolétl prvních několik vět eseje a poté pokrčil rameny. "Dostanete šanci svoje písmo zlepšit přepsáním tohoto."

"Přepsat to?" Potter zopakoval.

Namáčeje brk do lahvičky s inkoustem Severus přeškrtl druhou větu, než přikývl. "Přepište to. Až budu hotový s opravou, Minerva stejně nebude schopna přečíst původní znění."

Potter nahlas polkl. Byl to dozajista uspokojivý zvuk.

***

Během dalšího týdne Harry navzdory všemu zapadl ve Snapeově domě do rutiny. Trávil rána na zahradě. Byť profesor ještě dny pronášel o řebříčkovém incidentu útržkovité komentáře, Harry prokázal své schopnosti natolik, že ho Snape nechal pokračovat v práci v magickém skleníku. Harry si ono povolení vzal jako nevyslovený souhlas s jejich dohodou – zatímco Harry pokračoval v prořezávání a odplevelování zahrady, Snape pro oba zajišťoval jak snídani, tak večeři. Harry si nebyl jist, kdo komu dlužil za jejich rutinní večerní práci. Pro Harryho bude mít tato zkušenost slibný výsledek ve zlepšení známek, ale byl to Snape, kdo působil, že si ona setkání užívá.

Harry měl pocit, že pokud má Snape tolik zlomyslného veselí nad každým svitkem, který známkuje, musí milovat učení mnohem víc, než by si Harry kdy pomyslel.

Snape tu a tam stále vysílal smíšené signály a Harry se cítil, jako by stále bojoval o to neporušit žádná nevyslovená pravidla.

A poté, jedno ráno, se Harry probudil s ostrým, bolestným škrábáním v krku, a s nosem tak plným, že musel dýchat pusou. Rozkašlal se a pak se musel kousnout do jazyka, aby zvuk utišil.

Během snídaně se cítil unavený a jídlo ho nezajímalo, ale i přesto se přinutil spolykat sázená vejce a toust, které Snape udělal. Ten, jako každé ráno uchvácen ranním Věštcem, nevypadal, že by si všiml.

To bylo jen nejlepší. Naposledy, když byl Harry nemocný, teta Petunie dostala doslova záchvat. Byť mu dala několik balíčků prošlých léků, když ležel ve svém pokoji, odmítla mu věnovat jakoukoliv větší pozornost. Jak řekla, když se nemůže obtěžovat sám si uvařit, nezaslouží jíst.

Harry si dokázal představit, o kolik horší by Snapeova reakce byla. Profesor, i přes své zaměstnání, zjevně neměl žádné pochopení pro jakoukoliv formu slabosti. Snape se dokonce ani nenabídl, aby Harry zůstal v jeho domě. Nemocný Harry? To rozhodně nemohlo být tolerováno.

Po snídani Harry vypil celou sklenici vody, obrnil se a šel ven.

Nejprve se zdálo, že bude schopen pokračovat bez větších potíží. Sice kašlal a popotahoval, ale cítil se v podstatě silný. Poté, jak den postupoval a bolest krku a hlavy se zhoršovala, dýchal Harry stále trhaněji.

Protože venkovní zahrada byla hotová, přesunul se do magického skleníku, aby pracoval tam, a další teplo a vlhkost způsobily, že se Harry cítil, jako by tlačil plíce tekutinou.

Sehnul se, aby zvedl konev, a zakolísal. Na okamžik zůstal sedět na zemi se snahou popadnout dech. Okraje vidění měl šedé a hlava se mu točila, jako kdyby se právě probral z noční můry. Jaký byl čas? Měl by jít dovnitř, aby si obstaral oběd nebo se alespoň napil vody?

Tak se ale nedohodli. Harrymu bylo naznačeno, že má pracovat celý den, ne? Bylo poněkud těžké držet myšlenky v chodu.

Třesa hlavou se Harry vydrápal na nohy. Ve spěchu se mu šedá vyrojila před očima a úplně mu rozmazala vidění.

Potom všechno ztmavlo.

***

Když v Severusově hlavě zazněl nouzový poplach, nejprve ho napadlo, že omylem pokazil některý z časovačů na lektvarech. Poté ale ono bzučení identifikoval jako kouzlo, které nastavil, aby hlídalo Pottera. Alarm, inspirován zaklínadly až příliš ochranitelských matek, ho měl upozornit, pokud by se chlapec zranil. Upravil ho z hlediska vážnosti – po zvážení četnosti chlapcových návštěv v nemocničním křídle Severus usoudil, že by pro jeho obecnou nemotornost dostával denní hlášení.

Potter byl cílem mnoha temných čarodějů, včetně jednoho uprchlého trestance, který byl podstatnou součástí Brumbálova rozhodnutí nechat ho chlapce chránit, a Severus nechtěl být chycen mimo stráž, pokud by byl kluk napaden.

Svižným krokem následoval kouzlo, odolávaje potřebě běžet s připomínkou, že pokud někdo dokáže najít způsob jeho poplachový systém poškodit, je to Potter. Kdyby se k chlapci dostal a zjistil, že úmyslně spustil falešný alarm, nechtěl riskovat prozrazení paniky. Hůlku nicméně držel připravenou, bezhlesně si procházeje kouzla, potřebná pro spoutání Blacka nebo kteréhokoliv jiného útočníka.

Když ale chlapce objevil, žádní temní čarodějové kolem nebyli. Ležel na zemi ve skleníku, nikde ale nikoho neviděl. Pokud tu někdo byl, neporušil žádné ochrany a podařilo se mu uniknout v posledních dvou minutách. Severus se přiblížil a poté k bezvědomému dítěti poklekl, mumlaje diagnostické kouzlo. Alarm zmlkl přesně v okamžiku, kdy se Potter posadil. Jejich hlavy se téměř srazily, než si chlapec všiml, že se k němu Severus sklání, a ucouvl.

Potter vztáhl ruku a opatrně se dotkl zátylku, potom si přejel rukou po obličeji. "Co...?"

"Chtěl jsem se zeptat na to samé," pronesl Severus.

Kluk mrkl a pak se mu tvář vyprázdnila. "Nic. Jsem v pořádku."

Když se pokusil postavit, Severus ho rukou na rameni zastavil. "Pletete se do mého kouzla," řekl mu. V tu chvíli se diagnóza dostavila a řada světel se zjevila na Potterově těle. Fialová na týlu hlavy značila odřeninu v místě, kde narazil o zem, ale byla vcelku slabá. Více znepokojující byl zelený mrak, obklopující jeho obličej a plíce, a růžový opar kolem jeho hrudníku, který signalizoval horečku.

"Jste nemocný," řekl Severus. Teď, když se na chlapce podíval, všiml si, že jeho tvář je až děsivě bledá a jeho pohled je zamlžený jako u stovek jiných studentů s horečkou, které za ty roky viděl.

"Nejsem," zaprotestoval Potter a vyškrábal se na nohy. "Omlouvám se."

Severus se zvedl s ním, hlídaje, aby znovu neztratil rovnováhu. S Potterovým štěstím by se příště zřítil rovnou do ostrého zahradního náčiní a kde by pak byli?  
Potter se s třesem nadechl, pak se natáhl ke stolu a _znovu zvedl zahradní konev_.

"Ty idiotský kluku," zavrčel Severus. "Co si myslíš, že děláš?"

Potter sebou po těch slovech trhl, ale konev stále pevně držel. "Můžu dál pracovat. Už se to znovu nestane."

"To si teda piš, že nestane," řekl Severus.

Potter kývl a odvrátil se od něj. "Promiňte, že jsem vás obtěžoval." Stále se nezdál být pevně na nohou a Severus zůstal stát blízko. Jestli měl chytat dramaticky omdlévajícího Pottera, alespoň chtěl, aby se při tom procesu oba nezranili.

"Nemůžete přece být tak zabedněný, jak předstíráte," zamručel Severus.

Potter se na něj zpět neotočil. "Můžu pracovat," zopakoval.

"Nehrajte si na mučedníka! Žádné fanoušky k potlesku tu nemáte. Už tu nebudete pracovat ani minutu."

Konečně se k němu Potter otočil. Ten pohyb ho na moment znejistěl, ale udržel rovnováhu, aniž by spadnul. "Tak se ale rozhodněte!"

"Rozhodnout se? Nemůžu být jednoznačnější, vy imbecile," štěkl Severus.

"Jste na mě naštvaný, protože jsem vás vyrušil a dával jsem si pauzu, ale teď mi říkáte, že už dál pracovat nemám! Nakolik je to jednoznačné?“ Kluk těžce dýchal a v očích měl oheň vzdoru. Pod tím ale Severus rozeznal zoufalství, jako kdyby Potter věděl, že se ve svém křiku unáhlil. "Nerozumím, co po mně chcete!"

Severus se ve vzteku z chlapcova vzdoru narovnal do výšky... a pak se zarazil. Ano, v Potterově hlase byla zloba a vzpurnost. Ale pokud se Severus nepletl, pocházela ze zmatení, ne ze zášti. Na téhle konverzaci nemělo být nic nepochopitelného, i přes Severusovu špatnou reputaci. Potter přece nemohl jen tak věřit, že ho Severus pošle zpět do práce okamžik poté, co mu omdlel ve skleníku. Pokud by tomu věřil, měl si stěžovat na neférovost, ne snažit se nadále pracovat bez hádky.

"Brumbál vás dal do mé péče," řekl Severus. Slova volil opatrně, zkoumajíce chlapcovu reakci kvůli dalším stopám. Dělo se něco, co nečekal, nezahrnul do svých plánů ke společné interakci a on nerad klopýtal ve tmě. "Je moje práce vás toto léto udržet v bezpečí. Vypadá to, že dnes to znamená nechat vás si odpočinout, aniž byste se upracoval do dalšího bezvědomí."

"Ale tohle je _moje_ práce," řekl Potter, neurčitě ukazujíce na rostliny.

"Vaše práce je zůstat zde, než budete bezpečně za zdmi Bradavic," řekl Severus. "Tohle je navíc. Má zahrada bez vás doteď zjevně přežila. Nebo kdyby nepřežila, nebyla to pro mě tragédie. Tahle práce se udělat nemusí. Zvlášť za cenu vašeho zdraví." Potřásl hlavou. "Mohu být monstrum mnoha způsoby, ale nezacházel bych s vámi jako s otrokem. Předpokládal jsem, že ten rozdíl není až zas tak velký, vzhledem k našemu vztahu v minulosti, ale očividně jste špatně pochopil naše role zde."

"Nejsem otrok. Necháváte mě tu zůstat," řekl Potter. V jeho hlase byl ještě pořád stín zloby, jako kdyby byl frustrován z jejich nedorozumění. Byl stále bledý a třásl se, ale ono vzdorovité napětí čelisti ukazovalo, že se nenechá jen tak porazit. "Nemůžete mě poslat zpátky k Dursleyovým. Pomáhám tady, vynahrazuju vám to."

"Nikdo vás zpátky k příbuzným neposílá," řekl Severus. Po jejich prvním dni tady odeslal Brumbálovi dopis se stejnou otázkou a byl informován, že Potterovo rozloučení – což Brumbál odmítl hlouběji vysvětlit – bylo dostatečně špatné na to, aby ho strýc odmítl byť jen spatřit až do příštího léta. "Pokud mi někdo za tuhle situaci dluží, je to profesor Brumbál, protože to on nás do toho oba namočil. Ačkoli vám nehodlám dát nad svým domem volnou ruku, což zahrnuje práci, nebezpečnou jak pro vás, tak pro mé zaměstnání, nejste povinen mi jakkoliv platit."

"Nerozumím," připustil Potter.

"Pro Merlina, kluku, nevím, jak ještě vám to mám vysvětlit. Nemusíte. Pro. Mě. Pracovat. Úkoly, to ano. Ujistím se, že jste všechnu zadanou práci splnil. Ale nejsem tak zoufalý, abych potřeboval po domě pomáhat od třináctiletého chlapce. Nejste sluha." Severus si odfrkl. "Nemám o vaší důvěře ke mně žádná očekávání, ale předpokládám, že můžete alespoň věřit, že by vás Brumbál do takové situace nedostal."

Ona poslední věta, kterou Severus považoval za dostatečný argument, donutila Pottera zplihle svěsit ramena.

"Teď pojďte dovnitř. Je tu horko a uvnitř skleníku snad ještě větší. Potřebujete se napít."

Potter ho následoval zpět do domu, tichý a zamyšlený.

***

Byť Harry z rány do hlavy a toho zvláštního rozhovoru se Snapem stále ještě vrávoral, sklenice vody, kterou ho Snape donutil vypít, mu pomohla se cítit o něco lépe. Poté, co ho profesor opatrně pozoroval vypít jednu sklenici a pak mu nalil novou, se otočil ke kuchyňské lince, aby připravil oběd. Harry myslel, že může na moment zavřít oči, ale pak se Snape zeptal, "Nutí vás Molly Weasleyová pro ni pracovat, když v jejím domě zůstáváte přes prázdniny? Vím, že jste tam byl minulý rok. Incident s létajícím autem byl věru nezapomenutelný."

"Myslíte, když jste se mě pokusil vyloučit?" ucedil Harry.

"Správně," řekl Snape a bez omluvy pokrčil rameny. "Slyšel jsem, že matka Weasleyovského klanu umí být pořádný kaprál. Posílá vás snad odplevelovat jí zahradu, dokud nepadnete vyčerpáním? Protože to je evidentně standard vašeho očekávání.

"To by nikdy neudělala," řekl Harry vzdorovitě a potřebou paní Weasleyovou bránit, i když věděl, že by ji její děti jistě kaprálem nazvaly, kdyby je neslyšela. "Nenechala by hosta dělat žádnou práci."

Snape udělal rukou gesto, jako by očekával, že to bude něco důležitého znamenat.

"Pan a paní Weasleyovi mě ve svém domě chtěli mít," upozornil Harry, když Snape nepokračoval.

"Dobře," řekl Snape. "A co vaši příbuzní? Pokud se zde odehrává podobný scénář, kdy máte pracovat pro vaše ubytování a jídlo, mám za to, že je to i přes vaše pouto očekávatelné. Konec konců spousta opatrovníků nechává děti pomáhat po domě. Skutečně věříte, že by vás nechali udřít se k smrti?"

Harry neodpověděl. Slovo, které měl na jazyku, bylo hlasité a zvučné ano. Samozřejmě, že měl pro Dursleyovy pracovat, dokud se udržel na nohou. Zajistili, aby mu to bylo jasné, od doby, kdy byl dost starý, aby rozuměl, a doteď se té strategie drželi. Ve Snapeově hlase ale bylo něco zvláštního, něco tak odmítavého a přesvědčeného, že Harry pocítil podivné trhnutí studu. Co by Snape řekl, kdyby přišel na to, že ony poznámky, které dělá, jsou pravdivé? Už tak byl jeho hlas plný odsouzení. Harry nechtěl Snapea ozbrojit pro budoucí hádky připuštěním toho, že má pravdu, nebo stěžováním si na Dursleyovy.

Živě si představil, jak Snape vyrukuje s jeho domácími poměry na Lektvarech a líčí ho hihňajícímu se rozmazlenému Malfoyovi. _Co seš zač, domácí skřítek? Vždycky jsem tě měl za odpad._ Malfoy by jistě rád slyšel, že se ho někdo štítí stejně, jako on sám, zvlášť když ho ten někdo vychoval. Tenhle typ střeliva by ho ozbrojil na dlouhé roky.

"Pokud něco, alespoň si zapamatujte, že si jsem vědom vašeho budoucího hlášení profesoru Brumbálovi o všem, čím vás trápím. Nemám zájem sabotovat svou vlastní kariéru," řekl Snape, když před Harryho postavil misku polévky. Harry si nebyl jist, jestli na její přípravu Snape využil kouzla, nebo jestli nevnímal okolí déle, než se mu zdálo.

Snape opustil místnost, ale rychle se vrátil a vedle sklenice vody postavil lahvičku s tekutinou. "Vypijte to."

Harry na něj pohlédl s podezřením.

S nepřiměřeně dramatickým protočením očí Snape řekl, "Nesnažím se vás otrávit. Vnímal jste jediné slovo, které jsem vám dnes řekl, nebo to vše vyznělo naprázdno? Už mě unavuje se opakovat. Pokud chcete tu horečku srazit, než zase omdlíte, vypijete, co vám dávám."

To, že byl Snape podrážděný, a tedy nejspíš neplýtvá časem, aby Harryho klamal, donutilo chlapce odzátkovat lahvičku a obsah spolknout. Chutnalo to jako destilovaná máta a s mrazivým chladem si to probilo cestu jeho hrdlem.

Poté, co se najedl, ho Snape nasměroval do jeho pokoje. Netrpělivě klepal nohou, dokud se Harry nevydrápal na postel, stále ve svém čerstvě vyčištěném pracovním oděvu. Harry odmítal být obskakován jako děcko, ale byl vděčný, že si lehl, když lektvar zabral. Náhle ho přemohla únava z ranní práce a hlava mu plula. Cítil magii pohnout se z jeho břicha do krku a dutin. Byl to pocit, jako kdyby se mu celé vnitřnosti měnily v led. Neuvědomil si, jaké mu bylo horko, dokud se příjemný chlad nerozšířil po celém jeho těle.

Od toho okamžiku netrvalo dlouho, než Harryho ukolébal spánek.

***

Po další dva dny Snape nenechal Harryho opustit dům. Harry musel naléhat, že se z nudy zblázní, aby mu Snape vůbec dovolil pokračovat v domácích úkolech během večerního sezení v obývacím pokoji. I tak ho ale sledoval jestřábím okem, aby zaznamenal známky jakéhokoliv poklesu jeho energie.

Polévka, kterou dělal, byla neustále přesolená, a lektvary se pohybovaly od bolestivých závanů máty po hořké splašky, ale Harry se pomalu začínal cítit lépe. Bylo... zvláštní, aby se o něj někdo staral. Jediný další případ, kdy Harry zažil starostlivou pozornost ohledně svého zdraví, byly návštěvy nemocničního křídla, a tehdy bylo jeho neustálé obskakování prací madam Pomfreyové.

Kdyby nebylo nepřetržitého protáčení očí, Harry by předpokládal, že taková mohla být péče rodiče o potomka.

Dudley byl sotva děcko, ale zlomyslně si stěžoval i na ty nejmenší nepříjemnosti. Teta Petunie nikdy nebývala obzvlášť dobrosrdečná nebo pečující, ale vždy se překonávala, když měla pocit, že Dudleyho cokoliv bolí. Byť vše vařil Harry, vždy se postarala, aby byla připravena Dudleyho oblíbená jídla, a že někdo (Harry) tam pro něj vždycky byl, aby splnil každý jeho požadavek. Dusila Dudleyho v objetí vždy tak pevně, že byl Harry pokaždé částečně rád, že nemusí být vystaven stejné léčbě.

(Alespoň tak si to myslel, dokud byl zdravý. Později, když ležel ve svém přístěnku pod tolika dekami, které si dovolil ukořistit před ostražitým zrakem tety Petunie, a třásl se tak silně, až mu cvakaly zuby, snil, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se o něj starala napůl tak dobře, jako o Dudleyho.)

Naštěstí Snape nebyl ani zdaleka takový, nicméně byl _ohleduplný_. Kdyby ho Harry neznal, mohl by dokonce říct, že se _stará_.

Harry tomu nerozuměl. Proč mu Snape nevyhrožoval vykopnutím zpět k Dursleyovým, nebo posláním do Děravého Kotle? Měl by počítat cenu všech lektvarových ingrediencí, které prolil Harryho hrdlem, a čas, který strávil jejich přípravou. Měl by počítat každou sekundu, než se Harry zlepší natolik, aby se mohl vrátit do práce.

Místo toho byl trpělivý a nenucený. Snape se choval, jako by bylo jeho počínání očekáváno. Jako by bylo normální, že se o Harryho stará, i když ho nechával ve svém domě jen proto, že ho k tomu Brumbál donutil. Když se Harry pokusil skrýt svůj stav nebo navrhl, že vrátí do práce, Snape ho ignoroval a řekl mu, ať se soustředí na zlepšení svého stavu, než se omylem zabije.

Kde byla hranice? Harry hlasitě kašlal a kýchal celý den i noc. Byl v domě k ničemu. Jedno ráno si dokonce v oparu nemoci zapomněl ustlat postel. Kdy to Snapea už konečně přestane bavit?

Další ráno se Harry probudil bez zahlenění, ale stále plný pochybností. Nevěděl, jak si se Snapem stojí, pomalu z toho ztrácel příčetnost. Čím déle čekal, tím nejistěji se cítil.

Když vstal, úmyslně nechal pokrývky v rozházeném chumlu v nohách postele a dveře dokořán, aby to Snape viděl. Snape to nekomentoval.

Na snídani si řekl o druhou porci toustů. Snape mu ji nejen dal, ale dokonce poznamenal cosi o úlevě, že je Harrymu lépe. Dobíral si ho, že už pro něj nemusí hrát zdravotní sestru, ale nebyla v tom žádná skutečná kousavost. Stále se nezmínil o ceně lektvarů nebo jídla.

Poté, co mu dvakrát zkontroloval teplotu, ho Snape uvolnil pro práci ve skleníku, pokud chce. Harry, po rychlém nádechu k obrnění nervů, řekl, že ten den pracovat nechce. Ne že by se necítil lépe, ne že by si nemyslel, že na práci stačí – prostě nechtěl.

A Snape _pokrčil rameny_.

"Jen nechoďte do mé laboratoře," řekl a poté se vrátil zpět ke svým ranním novinám.

Harry strávil den lenošením ve svém pokoji, poněkud naštvaný sám na sebe za sabotování šance dostat se zase ven. Po tak dlouhé nemoci byl zoufalý po slunečním svitu, ale už Snapeovi řekl, že nechce pracovat. Čekal, jestli k němu Snape přijde, uvidí, že je zdráv a pošle ho do skleníku, ale to se nestalo. Místo toho byl Harry sám a znuděný. Kdyby neslyšel Snapea chodit během poledne po kuchyni, mohl by si představovat, že je v domě sám.

Konečně se posadil. Proč trpěl nudou? Chtěl vidět, jak dlouho může na Snapea ještě tlačit. Čím déle bude chodit po rozžhaveném uhlí, tím dřív tahle fraška přestane.

Vzal si svůj Nimbus z kufru, který byl stále zabalen v nohách jeho postele, a poté opustil dům. Hlasitě za sebou práskl dveřmi a poté dlouho postával venku a čekal, až se objeví Snape. Když se neukázal, Harry potřásl hlavou a šel do zahrady.

Během prvních několika minut držel koště blízko u země. Jak by se Snape tvářil? Kdyby měl kouzlo, které by ho shodilo z koštěte, Harry nechtěl padat dlouho. Když si ale uvědomil, že Snape nepřijde, Harry rozšířil okruh letu kolem pozemku.

Se Snapeovými ochranami měl Harry pro létání prostor poloviny Bradavického famfrpálového hřiště, což pro něj bylo dost k dostatečnému zrychlení a vyzkoušení několika triků, o kterých četl v jedné z knih o famfrpálu, které dostal od Hermiony.

Kromě jednoho triku, který ho donutil smykem zastavit o trávu, proběhly další hodiny hladce. Jestli zahradničení pomáhalo Harrymu uniknout napětí situací v domě, létání ho přimělo cítit se naprosto bez tíže. Zasmál se sám pro sebe, zatímco dělal rychlý přemet přes Snapeovu střechu, a představil si, že uhýbá svéhlavému potlouku.

Létání byla jedna z věcí, které mu během léta chyběly. Záviděl Weasleyovým jejich provizorní hřiště. O kolik víc by mu létání šlo, kdyby měl šanci ty dva měsíce skutečně trénovat? Oliver by byl tak potěšen, kdyby se dozvěděl, že má Harry přes prázdniny čas na létání. Bude muset zmínit během prvního tréninku.

Bradavice byly tak blízko, že mohl Harry skoro cítit chuť uvítací hostiny. Už mu se Snapem zbývaly jen dva týdny, než se vrátí domů.

Harry se zamračil a trochu zpomalil. Musí přežít ještě dva týdny. Proč riskoval Snapeův hněv vykrádáním se ven kvůli létání? Bude tohle pro Snapea dost, aby se ho vzdal – nebo hůř, poslal ho zpět k Dursleyovým? Nebylo divu, že se tetě Petunii protivilo starat se o něj. Harry nedokázal odolat šťourání a dloubání do omezení, nastavených dospělými, hledal hranice, které nešlo překročit, a pokusem a omylem pátral po pravidlech.

Pokud tohle měla být jeho poslední šance si přes léto zalétat, nehodlal ji promarnit. Harry vytlačil z hlavy všechny obavy a pak se naklonil nad koště. Byl čas vyzkoušet, jak rychle dokáže letět.

***

Díky evidentnímu zlepšení Potterova stavu se Severus ten večer vzdal polévek, které posledních několik dní dělal, ve prospěch pečeného kuřete a šťouchaných brambor. Strávil s přípravou jídla více času než obvykle, užívaje si prázdnou kuchyni, protože chlapec byl venku.

Navíc, kdyby měl jíst polévku ještě jeden den, nejspíš by se zbláznil.

To ráno se mu ulevilo, když se Potter konečně probudil bez horečky. Severus mu prolil hrdlem každý lektvar, který měl po ruce, ale Potterovi se z jeho vylomenin ve skleníku to, co působilo jako menší teplota, ještě zhoršilo.

K Severusovu překvapení byl chlapec vzorným pacientem, kromě otravných námitek ke každému lektvaru, který mu Severus podal. Pokud by existoval jediný student, o kterém by očekával, že uvidí Severusovy pečlivě uvařené lektvary jako samozřejmost, byl by to Potter.

Ale Severus si začínal myslet, že o chlapci předpokládal spoustu věcí, jež jsou založeny na nejistých faktech. Potter, kterého údajně znal, by skočil po každé příležitosti polehávat a být rozmazlován. Vždy si představoval, že Jamese Pottera jeho rodiče krmili stříbrnou lžící, a nikdy o Harrym nic jiného nepředpokládal. Místo toho ale Potter, pokaždé když ho Severus zkontroloval kouzlem, nevyjadřoval žádné známky očekávání. Pokud něco, jeho obezřetný pohled připomínal Severusovi... jeho samotného.

Bylo pravděpodobnější, že se do něj Severus projektoval. Proč by měl Potter působit jako zbloudilý pes, někdo víc zvyklý na zvednutou pravici než pomocnou ruku? Severus dal chlapci za dva roky jejich známosti dostatečný důvod, aby ho nenáviděl, ale nikdy, aby se ho bál. Nebo ano?

Minulý měsíc by ho představa Pottera, projevujícího zdravou míru strachu, uspokojila. Viděl by to jako známku respektu, který chlapec nikdy neměl. Ale teď, když byl kluk v jeho domě a zranitelný, se Severus cítil jako netvor.

Ne že by se Severus někdy v životě vyloženě snažil titulu netvora vyhnout. Ale i tak by si ho radši zasloužil, ne ho dostal jako předběžnou nálepku.

"Viděl jsem vás dnes létat," poznamenal Severus, srkajíce víno.

Na druhé straně stolu Potter ztuhl. Zvedl hlavu, nůž stále zabořen v kousku kuřete, které krájel. Už zase tu byl ten pohled, jako kdyby očekával, že Severus vyrazí přes stůl a prokleje ho. Neodpověděl. Působil, jako kdyby zadržoval dech.

"Pokuste se zabránit srážce s ochranami okolo pozemku. Nelíbilo by se mi být nucen seškrabávat vás ze země a věřím, že by to ředitel nepřijal s úsměvem." Poté se Severus vrátil zpět ke svému jídlu.

Po dlouhé pomlce se Potter zeptal, "To je všechno?"

"Jen si buďte vědom, že žádná míra tréninku nedovolí Nebelvíru ukrást další famfrpálový pohár," řekl Severus.

Potter neodpověděl, ale během jídla po Severusovi vrhal zvláštním pohledem. Poté, když už byli téměř hotovi, začal _klepat_.

Rychle, rytmicky klepal vidličkou na každý povrch před sebou.

"Přestaňte," přikázal Severus, když mu došlo, že chlapec nezpomaluje.

Potter jen nevinně zvedl obočí a zastavil se. Počkal, až se Severus pozorností vrátí ke svému lektvarovému časopisu, než začal znovu.

Severus se na něj přes stůl zamračil. "Přestaňte s tím." Potter na něj vzpurně pohlédl.

Nakonec Severus přes stůl seslal rychlé umlčovací kouzlo, aby zvuk ztišil.

Myslel si, že tím bude všemu konec, ale i přes ticho s tím chlapec nepřestal. I bez zvuků ho pohyb v Severusově periferním vidění spolu s lehkými otřesy stolu rušil. Z pohledu na Potterově tváři chlapec věděl, jak otravný je, a vyzíval Severuse k činu. Co bylo tohle za další zvláštní Nebelvírský nesmysl? Severus se o toho kluka staral dny a pak ho nechal jít létat bez potrestání, které očividně očekával.

Konečně to už Severus nedokázal vydržet. S bouchnutím vidličky a nože o talíř se na Pottera zamračil. "Mám toho dost!" Vykřikl. "Snažím se dojíst svou večeři a vy mě záměrně přivádíte k šílenství." Chlapec přestal klepat a čekal, výzvu ve tváři. "Pokud nemůžete v klidu sedět, běžte do svého pokoje."

Potter na něj zazíral, brada mu téměř spadla.

Severus rázně ukázal ke kuchyňským dveřím.

"To je všechno?" domáhal se Potter a Severus zalitoval, že zaklínadlo nerozšířil i na chlapce samotného.

"Ano, Pottere. To je vše. Už mě to nebaví."

Potter to vysvětlení odmávl, jak by Severus nerozuměl pointě. "To je všechno, co uděláte?"

"Co, očekával jste, že se k vašemu improvizovanému bicímu sólu přidám?"

"Proč mě nepošlete pryč?" vyhrkl Potter. "Byl jsem nemocný celé dny, odmítl jsem dneska pracovat a jsem tenhle večer _schválně otravný._ "

"Toho posledního jsem si všiml," ucedil Snape suše. "Snažíte se být poslán pryč?"

Potter zavrtěl hlavou. "Myslím tím, proč mě nepotrestáte? Proč mi neseberete výsady jídel nebo mi nepřibijete na okno mříže nebo mě nezbijete?"

Severusovi dalo hodně práce, aby z té litanie nezbledl. Chlapec si ho zjevně zaměnil s Filchem. Ale i Filch byl Brumbálem hlídán. Doopravdy si myslel, že ho Severus nechá _hladovět_? Pro Merlina, mohl být ten kluk ještě víc dramatický? Severus byl někde mezi otrávením a zděšením. Brumbál se musel zbláznit, když sem Pottera poslal. "Chcete být na zbytek léta poslán k tetě a ke strýci?“

"Ne!" vykřikl Potter, tvář mu bledla.

"Stačilo by se zeptat, víte. Není důvod k hysterii. Nedržím vás tady jako rukojmí. Dovolte mi vám připomenout, že jsem se pro toto jako dobrovolník nepřihlásil," řekl Severus.

"Ne, ne. Nemůžete mě poslat zpátky," řekl Potter.

"Tak mě prosím pěkně proveďte tím, co se děje v té vaší hlavě. Merlin ví, že nedokážu porozumět tomu, o co se tady pokoušíte. Chcete pracovat nebo ne? Chcete tu zůstat nebo nechcete? Zkuste být ve svém vyjadřování jednoznačný, Pottere."

"Vy mi nerozumíte? To já nerozumím!" vykřikl Potter, náznak zoufalství v hlase. "Neděláte nic, co jsem od vás očekával! Jen čekám, až skutečně něco uděláte, a šílím z toho! Vy... Vy jste..."

Severus mu pokynul, ať pokračuje.

"Staral jste se o mě," konečně dokončil Potter, zněje zmateně i zděšeně. "I když jsem se choval špatně. Nevím, kde je hranice."

"Hranice, kdy se o vás odmítnu nadále starat?" potvrdil Severus jemným a jasným hlasem, používajíce Potterova vlastní slova, aby si rozuměli.

"Přesně tak," řekl Potter.

"A když se o vás přestanu starat, v tom bodě přijdou mříže a hladovění?"

Potter zaváhal. Chytrý chlapec. Konečně si začínal uvědomovat, že Severusovo mlčení je past. "Ano?" zkusil.

"Pottere," řekl Severus pevně, odolávaje potřebě stisknout si kořen nosu. "Mám za vaše bezpečí po toto léto zodpovědnost. Technicky mám za vaše bezpečí jakožto profesor stálou zodpovědnost. Ale tyto prázdniny za vás ručím. A je to tak, ať už pomáháte, nebo se chováte jako spratek."

"Ale..." řekl Potter, zjevně nepřesvědčen.

"Jsou určité závazky, které k vám mám jakožto k dítěti. Když jste nemocný, pomůžu vám se uzdravit. Když chcete svým profesorům odevzdat vaše kuří písmo, zasáhnu a nechám vás vše přepsat. Když jste hladový, zajistím vám stravu. Nic z toho nejsou nepřiměřené požadavky, cokoliv si o mně můžete myslet. Když budete vyvádět, pro svůj vlastní klid vás pošlu do vašeho pokoje. Vaše tresty budou odpovídat tomu, co jste provedl, a budou vám předem vysvětleny. Když situace dospěje do bodu, že nebudu schopen naplnit svůj úkol se o vás postarat, ujistím se, že máte bezpečné místo, kam jít, než vás vykopnu. Nebudete vyhozen na ulici." Severus se zhluboka nadechl. "Mohu být ve škole... nestálý, ale mám pro sebe i pro ty ve své péči pravidla."

Severus napůl čekal, že Potter nad tím pomalým vysvětlením protočí oči a zasměje se, že se nikdy ničeho z toho nebál. Místo toho se zdál mít v očích opatrnou bázeň.

"A ta pravidla jsou..."

"Už jsem vám je řekl. Nechodit do mé laboratoře. Nelétat a nechodit mimo ochrany. Neklepat do ničeho během večeře," řekl, ostře zdvihaje obočí.

Potter se zamračil. "Jste si jistý, že je to vše?"

"Ano." Potter stále váhal, sledoval Severuse přes stůl jako nějakého neznámého, jedovatého pavouka. "Nebo," dodal Severus, hlas stále více podrážděný, "bych vás mohl jednoduše zbít pro každou maličkost, ať už byste o ní věděl nebo ne. Preferoval byste to?"

"Tak trochu," řekl Potter se zvláštním smíchem. "Alespoň bych na to nemusel čekat.“

Severus se zarazil. Potom se velmi, velmi tiše zeptal, "Je bití to, co by dělali vaše teta se strýcem?"

Potter ztuhl stejně jako on, těma jasnýma zelenýma očima přelétal Severusův pohled, jako by hledal správnou odpověď. "No... tedy, já..." zaváhal poté, co ji nenalezl, a nakonec bezmocně pokrčil rameny.

"Chtěl jste znát má pravidla? Tady je jedno z nich. Potřebuji od vás upřímnost. Když vám položím dotaz, musíte mi odpovědět pravdu. Ne to, co si myslíte, že chci slyšet, ne to, co vás dostane do nejmenších potíží – pravdu. Tohle pravidlo opravdu nechcete v rámci vašeho pokoušení mě porušit." Poté, co to Potter vstřebal, Severus pokračoval. "Teď. Ptám se, jaké typy trestů vaše teta se strýcem upřednostňují."

Ta formulace donutila Pottera se probrat. "Většinou mě jen posílají do mého pokoje. Teď už to tak velký trest není."

"Teď?"

"V mém novém pokoji. Je větší a je v něm dokonce okno, ze kterého se můžu dívat."

Jaký typ pokoje neměl okna? I tak to ale nebylo natolik strašné, jak si Severus představoval. Kdyby vychovával Pottera on, taky by ho nechtěl mít celý den za zadkem.

"Jsou tam kočičí dvířka, kudy mi mohou strkat jídlo, když na mě nejsou příliš naštvaní. To je asi jejich oblíbený trest, protože se mnou nemusí mluvit. Ale můžou to dělat, jedině když ode mě nic nepotřebují," řekl Potter. "Když mám vařit, uklízet, pracovat na zahradě nebo tak něco, tak musí najít jiný způsob."

Severus mu pokynul, ať pokračuje. Potter jen pokrčil rameny. Severus se zhluboka nadechl. "Ku příkladu?"

"No. Křičí na mě. Naučil jsem se to ale ignorovat, takže to moc efektivní není. Někdy, když se teta Petunie zlobí, zamkne mě před domem, aby mě dostal Dudley. To je můj bratranec. On a jeho kamarádi mě rádi bijí." Severusův výraz se nezměnil, což dodalo chlapci odvahu. "Teta Petunie je docela malá v porovnání s Dudleym a strýcem Vernonem, takže toho stejně moc neudělá. Jenom si musím dávat pozor, abych ji nerozzlobil v kuchyni, kde dosáhne na pánev." Potter si mimoděk hmátl ke straně hlavy, jako by si vybavil staré zranění.

"Ale váš strýc a bratranec nepotřebují kuchyňské nádobí k tělesným trestům?" vyzval ho Severus.

Potter se zasmál. "Byli by uraženi za váš předpoklad, že potřebují cokoliv kromě pěstí," řekl. "Strýc Vernon by si myslel, že použít pánev je slabost. Ale jestli hledáte, ehm, inspiraci, tak bych byl mnohem raději poslán do pokoje bez večeře," dodal rychle.

"Upřednostnil byste hladovku před tím, aby vás zbil muž pětkrát starší něž vy," řekl Severus neutrálně.

Ne dost neutrálně. Potter zrudnul. "Není to tak, že bych od něj měl každý den modřiny," řekl.

"Také si myslím," řekl Severus. "To by totiž upozornilo vaše učitele na to, co se děje, a zabránilo by mu to pokračovat. Jsem si jist, že je velmi zkušený v uštědřování ran tam, kde nejsou vidět."

"Měl jsem od Dudleyho tolik modřin, že by si rozdílu stejně nikdo nevšiml. Učitelé by ho stejně nezastavili," řekl Potter. "Nemají žádnou moc nad mou výchovou."

"To vám řekla teta se strýcem, nebo jste se to naučil ze zkušenosti?"

"Obojí?"

"Jste si jist? Znělo to jako otázka."

Potter už zase vypadal frustrován. "Mluvíte v kruzích. Poznám, že se snažíte mě přimět něco říct, ale nevím, co to je."

"Jak už jsem vás upozornil předtím, jde mi o upřímnost. Dokud říkáte pravdu, je to to, co chci slyšet," připomněl mu Severus. "Takže. Užíval jste si být boxovacím pytlem pro své příbuzné?"

"Jasně že ne! Nenávidím Dursleyovy," vyhrkl Potter.

"Tak proč jste o tom nikomu nikdy neřekl?"

Potter mrknul. "Komu jsem to měl povědět?"

"Učitelům, pro začátek. Pokud ne v Mudlovské škole, tak v Bradavicích."

"Dursleyovi nejsou v Bradavicích."

"Děkuji, že jste mi to objasnil," protáhl Severus a Potter vzteky zčervenal. "Nemyslel jste si, že Bradavičtí profesoři by našli způsob, jak zasáhnout? Například ředitelka vaší koleje?"

"McGonagallová má jiné věci na práci. Zůstával jsem v Bradavicích během všech prázdnin. Musel jsem přežít jen léta. Co měla v tu chvíli dělat?" namítl Potter. "V prváku jsem požádal, jestli můžu zůstat v Bradavicích přes léto, ale Brumbál řekl, že ne. Žádní studenti nemůžou zůstat v létě na hradě. Navíc existuje nějaký typ magického spojení s Dursleyovými. Nevysvětlil mi to, ale řekl, že tam budu v bezpečí."

"Specifikoval jste řediteli přesné okolnosti?"

"Nehodlám Brumbála otravovat s takovými věcmi," řekl Potter. "Mluví se mnou jen poté, co mě Volodemort téměř zabije. Bylo by hloupé si potom stěžovat na Dursleyovy." Severus chtěl podotknout, jak směšné to prohlášení je – konec konců, Voldemort by se o chlapce vůbec zajímat nemusel, kdyby ho jeho příbuzní zabili jako první – ale kluk pokračoval. "Navíc, Bradavický dopis byl adresován do mého přístěnku. Předpokládal jsem, že Brumbál už všechno ví a... jen se rozhodl, že to za tu cenu stojí."

"Přístěnku?" zopakoval Severus, hlas velmi chladný a velmi tlumený.

"To byl můj pokoj, než jsem dostal Dudleyho starý," vysvětlil Potter.

"Samozřejmě. Je zde ještě něco, co bych měl o vaší situaci s příbuznými vědět?" zeptal se. Když Potter zavrtěl hlavou, Severus rozhodně kývl. "Dobrá tedy." Poté, co se postavil a vytáhl hůlku – všímaje si chlapcova trhnutí – Severus vyčaroval Patrona. Výsledná laň byla velice slabá, fyzický důsledek jeho pošramocených nervů. "Řekni řediteli, že potřebuji jeho přítomnost v Tkalcovské. Ihned."

"Co? Co to děláte?" vyhrkl Potter.

"Skoncuji s tím."

Potter spíš než cokoliv jiného ještě více zpanikařil. "Říkal jste, že jen musím říkat pravdu! Nemůžete mě poslat zpátky! Omlouvám se, že jsem si stěžoval."

"Vy se tam nevrátíte. Už nikdy se tam nevrátíte."

***

Harry se zapotácel. Svou večeři měl stále zpola snědenou na talíři před sebou, ale noc nabrala dramatický obrat. Snape stál naproti němu přes stůl a vypadal naprosto rozlíceně. A pokud se Harry nepletl, bylo to kvůli němu.

Když Snapeovi řekl o svém životu s Dursleyovými, očekával posměch. Možná poznámku o tom, jak dokáže úžasný Harry Potter čelit Voldemortovi, ale kňučí kvůli šikaně od svých příbuzných. Možná by Snape Dursleyovým dokonce pogratuloval, že drží Harryho zkrátka.

Místo toho zavolal Brumbála.

"Nemusíte reagovat přehnaně, pane," řekl Harry. "Možná jsem to nevysvětlil dobře."

"Lhal jste mi?" zeptal se Snape.

"Ne," odvětil Harry rychle, když si vybavil ono poslední pravidlo.

"Potom mám za to, že reaguji naprosto přiměřeně." Nadechl se tak hluboce, až to muselo bolet, a znovu se posadil. "Pottere," řekl. "To, co jste zažil v rukou svých příbuzných, je naprosto nepřijatelné. Byl jste roky zneužívaný a zanedbávaný a vypadá to, že si až doteď šíři oné situace nikdo neuvědomoval. To znamená, že je to v tento okamžik na mně."

"Od vás to zní..." Harry hledal správná slova. "Zní to, jako bych byl nějaké ubohé, zanedbané dítě. Nebyl jsem vždycky oběť. Něco z toho jsem si i zasloužil."

"Nezasloužil jste si nic z toho. Děti nejsou boxovací pytle pro své opatrovníky. Hladovění není nikdy vhodným trestem. Z vaší reakce na své onemocnění počítám, že vás vaše teta nechala dělat domácí práce daleko za hranici snesitelnosti. Už jste někdy pod jejím dohledem ztratil vědomí?"

"To..." Harry si byl jistý, že by odpověď Snapea ještě víc rozezlila. "Pane, já–"

"Buďte upřímný, Pottere. Kdybyste přišel na to, že je slečna Grangerová svými rodiči držena v přístěnku, řekl byste, že si to zaslouží?"

"Jasně že ne," řekl Harry netrpělivě. "Ale–"

"Vím, že se považujete za velice zvláštního, Pottere. Věděl jsem to ode dne, co jsem vás poznal. Jen mi nikdy nedošlo, že to míníte v poněkud opačném směru, než jsem očekával. Stojíte za ochranu, Pottere. Dospělí ve vašem životě se toho zatím zjevně ujali příšerně, ale vy stojíte za ochranu."

Harry se, z nějakého důvodu, téměř rozplakal.

"Není divu, že jste šel ve svých jedenácti po Voldemortovi. Měl jsem za to, že jste chtěl vše zvládnout sám. Ale vy jste si ve skutečnosti nemyslel, že by vám kdokoli pomohl."

"Pokusil jsem se to říct profesorce McGonagallové!" Přerušil ho Harry s jedinou poznámkou, kterou na to mohl reagovat.

"A ona vaše obavy o Voldemortovi odbyla jako divokou fantasii jedenáctiletého chlapce. Poté, minulý rok, jste předpokládal, že by vám o odhalení Tajemné komnaty řekla to samé, a šel jste do toho na vlastní pěst." Snape potřásl hlavou. "Minerva se za to bude nenávidět."

"Nemůžete jí to povědět."

"Že nemůžu?"

"Prosím," řekl Harry. Jak výrazně by na to McGonagallová reagovala? Cítila by se, jako že Harryho zklamala? Nebo hůře, myslela by si, že Snape a Harry přehánějí a že je Harry slabý, že potřebuje kvůli svým příbuzným pomoct?

Snape počkal a sjel Harryho zvažujícím pohledem. "Neřeknu to nikomu, o kom mi nedáte výslovné povolení jako o člověku hodného vaší důvěry," řekl. "Kromě," dodal, než mohl Harry zaprotestovat, "ředitele."

Jako kdyby ho to přivolalo, ozvalo se zaklepání na přední dveře.

Harry střelil po Snapeovi prosebným pohledem. "Nemusíte to dělat."

"To opravdu musím. Počkejte v obýváku."

Harry se doplahočil do obývacího pokoje a postavil se za pohovku, aby ji měl mezi sebou a dveřmi. Snape otevřel dveře, šeptajíce Brumbálovi něco, co Harry neslyšel. Přes Snapeovo rameno se na Harryho Brumbál stroze, srdečně usmál. Stále plný rozpaků a hanby se Harry nedokázal přimět k přátelskému výrazu a Brumbálův úsměv povadl.

Když Brumbál postoupil dopředu, Snape ho nechal projít a pak za nimi zamkl dveře. Protože Harry věděl, že to Snape mohl udělat kouzlem, jestli to tedy vůbec bylo se všemi těmi ochranami nutné, napadlo ho, zda také nelituje přivedení Brumbála do této situace.

"Dobrý večer, Harry," pozdravil Brumbál, když vkráčel do vnitřních prostor obýváku. "Neposadíš se?" zeptal se, pohled na Snapeovi, jestli souhlasí.

Snape mávl rukou na souhlas a Brumbál sám se usadil na gauč. Harry ho obešel na druhou stranu, ale nesedl si. Byl si velmi dobře vědom, jak blízko je k bezpečí svého pokoje. Jen pár kroků a mohl z téhle situace uniknout. Nebyl si jist, jestli to bylo přesvědčení, že by ho Snape dovlekl zase zpátky, nebo potřeba nepůsobit jako slaboch, co ho zastavilo.

Když si uvědomil, že Harry nepromluví, Brumbál řekl, "Musím připustit, že jsem byl z tak urgentní zprávy od profesora Snapea poněkud vyplašen, takže jsem rád, že vypadáš v pořádku. Jde vám to tu spolu dobře?"

Harry kývl.

"Je mu lépe, když je teď tady," řekl Snape, kráčející k nim. Stejně jako Harry se i on odmítl posadit a místo toho se postavil vedle svého obvyklého křesla. "Řediteli, Potter mi řekl o nějakých příhodách a věřím, že o nich potřebujete slyšet." Když Harry stále mlčel, pokračoval, "Příhodách o svých nynějších opatrovnících."

"Opravdu?" zeptal se Brumbál.

"Řediteli," ucedil Snape. "Věděl jste o tom?"

"Věděl o čem, Severusi?"

Harry se cítil, jako by omdléval.

"Potterovi poručníci jsou příšerné lidské bytosti, Mudlovské či ne," řekl Snape. "Mučili toho kluka celé roky a když požádal o možnost se tam minulé léto nevrátit, jeho žádost byla ignorována."

"Já..." Brumbál zmlkl, v obličeji zmatek. "Vím, že Dursleyovi Harryho schopnosti příliš neoceňují. Magie jeho krevního spojení skrz Lily je nicméně nepopiratelně mocná. Ten dům je pro něj tím nejbezpečnějším místem."

"Ne. Merlin mi bude svědkem, že Potter s Petunií a tím jejím ohavným manželem nestráví jediný další den."

"Oceňuji, že ses o něj posledních pár týdnů staral, ale je nezbytné, aby pokračoval v navštěvování Zobí ulice. Budu upřímný," pokračoval Brumbál s jiskrou pobavení ve tváři, "neočekával jsem takovýto výsledek, když jsem Harrymu nařídil tu zůstat. Máš snad pocit vzrůstajícího pouta k chlapci, Severusi?"

Snape mávl rukou, jako by tu možnost považoval za absurdní. "Neposloucháte," řekl. "Vy nikdy neposloucháte, že? Ne u takovýchto věcí. Víte, že McGonagallová i Hagrid už předtím vyjádřili své obavy ohledně Dursleyových."

"Je jen přirozené, že jsou oba ohledně Harryho velmi ochranitelští. Zdá se, že tomu teď rozumíš i ty."

"Rozumím. Ale co vy? Zeptal jste se někdy Pottera, jaký má v tom domě život?"

Brumbál se ohlédl na Harryho. Konečně působil, že tuto situaci bere s vážností. "Vždycky jsem očekával, že by mi Harry pověděl, kdyby bylo něco skutečně špatně," řekl jemně.

Harry se okamžitě cítil příšerně za předpoklad, že Brumbál věděl o všem, co Dursleyovi dělali. Snape nicméně nebyl tolik shovívavý. "Dokonce i já dokážu říct, že Potter raději zvládá všechny hrůzy svého života bez zapojení kompetentních dospělých. To jste ho za ty roky nikdy nezkontroloval? Je pro mě skutečně těžké tomu uvěřit."

"Nemohl jsem příliš zasahovat, vzhledem k nedůvěře Dursleyových v magii. Kouzelník na prahu jejich dveří, který by je chtěl vyslýchat z hlediska výchovy, by nebyl přijat nejvlídněji."

"A vy jste si myslel, že _výchovu_ kouzelníka by si užili víc? Profesore Brumbále, váš zlatý chlapec byl roky zneužíván. Říkáte mi, že jste o tom skutečně nevěděl? Nebo jste jenom myslel, že to stojí za to, aby se z kluka stal člověk, kterým jste ho potřeboval mít?"

Harry si neuvědomil, že vydal zvuk, dokud na něj oba dospělí nepohlédli. "Myslel jsem, že Potter do této konverzace přispěje svou měrou, ale zdá se, že ho jen rozrušuje," řekl Snape. "Moje pracovna, řediteli."

"Ano," řekl Brumbál pomalu, vypadaje starší, než ho kdy Harry viděl. "Věřím, že je to moudré."

"Pottere, zůstaňte tu," nakázal Snape, a pak Brumbála prakticky odtáhl do své laboratoře.

Když se za nimi zavřely dveře, Harry se konečně posadil. Sklonil hlavu do dlaní.

Nemohl se rozhodnout, kdo víc riskuje, když je v místnosti s tím druhým – Snape nebo Brumbál. Běžně by si Harry za jakýchkoliv okolností vsadil na Brumbála, ale Snape plál takovým vztekem, jaký u něj Harry dosud nespatřil.

Bylo upřímně zneklidňující vědět, že Snapeova zloba je na Harryho podporu, ne proti němu. Harryho ale také chlácholilo přesvědčení, že za něj za těmi zavřenými dveřmi někdo bojuje, někdo, kdo slyšel o jeho problémech a nejen jim věřil, ale rozhodl se na základě toho jednat.

Co si tam říkali? Vysvětloval Brumbál, že Harry svá trápení zveličuje? Vyšel by Snape ven naštvaný na Harryho? Nebo ještě hůř, seděli tam a potřásali hlavami nad tím, jak se chudák politováníhodný Harry nedokáže postavit svojí vlastní rodině? Brumbál, tak hrdý pokaždé, když Harry zvládl zastavit Voldemortovy plány a zachránit svět, by byl zklamaný, že Harry nikdy nedokázal zachránit sám sebe.

S obracejícím se žaludkem Harry čekal.

***

V Brumbálův prospěch může být připsáno, že Severusovu vylíčení jeho konverzací a zkušeností s Potterem naslouchal s pozorným mlčením. Jeho výraz, tak laskavý a srdečný, když byl chlapec v dosahu, se změnil ve stoickou masku, neprozrazující emoce. Severus se pokusil o to samé, ale do hlasu se mu i přesto vkrádala zuřivost.

Vysvětlil Potterovo zvláštní chování poté, co dorazili, a způsob, jakým kolem Severuse našlapoval, jako by čekal na výbuch. Řekl mu, jak se Potter nabízel pracovat v jeho skleníku a pokračoval v tom i přes nemoc, dokud neztratil vědomí. Nakonec zestručnil rozhovor té noci.

Severus měl pocit, znepokojivě, jako kdyby zrazoval Potterovu důvěru, když říkal Brumbálovi detaily, ale obával se, že by ředitel jeho stížnosti odbyl, kdyby byly příliš vágní.  
Severus bude možná muset znovu najít způsob, jak si získat chlapcovu důvěru.

Ta myšlenka ho tolik znepokojila, že překvapeně zmlkl uprostřed věty. Odkdy se o toho kluka staral víc, než za potřebu dostat ho z jeho aktuálních domácích poměrů? Proč cítil nutkání ujistit Pottera, že je jiný než jeho opatrovníci?

Brumbál se zhluboka nadechl a pak ho přerušil. "Děkuji, Severusi. Rozumím. Musím připustit, že mě překvapil tvůj obranný postoj k chlapci, bez ohledu na situaci."  
"Skutečně věříte, že bych nechal Lilyina syna bydlet v přístěnku?" zavrčel Snape.

"Nikdy tě to nezajímalo, dokud šlo o Jamesova syna."

Severus byl na okamžik zticha a zkousl svou počáteční odpověď ke znevážení svého dětského tyrana. "Ani Potterův syn si nezaslouží takové týrání," řekl. Odkašlal si. "Pokud by si dítě jen na základě činů svého otce zasloužilo trpět, můj život by... No, předpokládám, že by vypadal stejně jako dnes."

"Nebuď tak tvrdohlavý, Severusi. Dnes to přece vypadá, že ses přes své mladistvé problémy dostal. Jsi brilantní lektvarový mistr, jsi mimo Voldemortovu kontrolu–" Severus sebou trhl, "–a zjevně sis vytvořil cestu tady k mladému panu Potterovi."

Severus jeho směr myšlenek odmávl stranou. "Co se snažím říct je, že chlapec doteď trpěl a není žádný důvod k tomu, aby to pokračovalo." Když Brumbál znovu otevřel ústa, Severus přitlačil, "Žádné krevní pouto za to nestojí, když ten kluk v jejich péči zemře. Tyhle situace se stupňují, zvlášť když abusor ví, že nikdo nezasáhne."

"Nevěřím, že by mu ublížili trvale. Bojí se mne, byť ne tolik, jak by možná měli," řekl Brumbál. "Musíš připustit, že se z Harryho stal neobyčejně odvážný a obětavý mladý muž i přes okolnosti jeho dětství."

"Je odvážný, protože nevěří, že mu někdo pomůže, když o to požádá. Je obětavý, protože ho naučili, že jeho život nemá žádnou cenu," zavrčel Severus.

Brumbálova ramena klesla. "Co tedy navrhuješ, Severusi?"

"Potřebuje místo, kde bude moct žít v bezpečí. Nemůže se vrátit k Petunii."

"A kde takové bezpečné místo je?"

"Mohl by zůstat v Bradavicích."

Přes léto je nás tam jen málo, bylo by to stejné, jako říct chlapci, aby žil sám. Kdybych se o něj mohl postarat, víš, že bych to udělal, Severusi. Mé povinnosti nicméně vyžadují mnohem více cestování a nebezpečí, než je rozumné, a jsem starý muž."

"Ne, Bradavice by nefungovaly," souhlasil Severus. "Zeptejte se kohokoliv z našeho světa. Dejte oznámení do novin a do svítání budeme mít stovky nabídek."

"Celý seznam lidí, kteří by chtěli mít pravomoc nad Chlapcem, co zůstal naživu, a kteří by se k němu chovali jako k hrdinovi, ne jako k dítěti."

"Weasleyovi by ho ve vteřině adoptovali. Nezapomínejte, že jsem Molly i Arthura potkal. Pokud to nezvládnou finančně, zeptejte se kohokoliv z Řádu. Nepředstírejte, že neexistují lidé, kterým byste věřil."

"Ah, ale existují lidé, kterým věří _Harry_?"

"To doteď nebylo vaší prioritou," upozornil ho Severus, ale vzal si to k srdci. Jediný důvod, proč z jeho domu Potter dosud neutekl, bylo, že mu ta myšlenka zatím nepřišla na mysl. Kdyby byl v domě bez ochran a s cizinci, kdo by ho zastavil, aby bezhlavě nevyrazil ven na vlastní pěst? Potter potřebuje někoho s pevnou rukou, někoho, komu by mohl věřit, že stanoví pravidla, která jsou pro jeho vlastní dobro, ale někoho natolik duchaplného, aby v chlapci nevzbudil strach. Severus pozvedl obočí. "Snažíte se mě donutit přihlásit se dobrovolně."

"Jsem dostatečně chytrý na to, abych s tebou nemanipuloval, můj chlapče," řekl Brumbál. "A mimoto, i přes tvůj nynější nával starostlivosti nemám pocit, že bys šťastně souhlasil s tím stát se Harryho dlouhodobým opatrovníkem. Neboť se bojím, že jeho umístění bude skutečně trvalé. Harry má své největší činy teprve před sebou a pokud ho chceme vytrhnout ze stávajícího domova–"

Severus si odfrkl.

"–měli bychom mít jistotu, že jeho umístění bude permanentní. Nechat ho měnit opatrovníky by bylo pro jeho bezpečí nejspíš ještě horší. Možná, že by se Dedalus přihlásil dobrovolně. Je to velice slušný člověk."

"To si děláte legraci," řekl Severus. "Ded by omdlel už jenom z toho nápadu. Potter nepotřebuje být uctíván o nic víc než být zneužíván."

"Arabella toho chlapce miluje, ale žije na konci ulice Dursleyových. Pokud bychom nastavili správné ochrany..."

"Potřebuje stabilitu, ne blázinec."

"Myslel jsem, že jsi již odrostl svému předsudku k Motákům," řekl Brumbál chladně.

"Nenamítám nic proti jejímu nedostatku magie. Jde o kočky."

Brumbál si poklepal prstem o bradu. "Hagrid chlapce vždycky miloval."

"Hagrid je Hagrid. Nedokázal by ho udržet disciplinovaného. Potter by se choval stejně, jako všichni jeho ostatní svěřenci."

"Vidíš? Není to tak snadné, jak jsi řekl," oznámil Brumbál. "Proč myslíš, že jsem ze začátku vybral právě Dursleyovy? Nebo ho poslal na tohle léto k tobě? Kdyby tu byla jakákoliv snadná odpověď, už bych ji našel. Nechci být arogantní, ale není řešitelné hádanky, na kterou bych nedokázal přijít, zvláště ne po dvanácti letech."

"Poté máme jen jednu možnost," řekl Severus. "Zůstává se mnou."

"To není nezbytné," namítl Brumbál.

"Řekl jste to sám. Kdyby bylo lehké někoho nalézt, dal byste ho na toto léto k někomu vhodnějšímu. Ale nedal. Jsem tu jen já."

"Rozuměj, toto není rozhodnutí, které by se mělo učinit z rozmaru nebo z potřeby něco dokázat," řekl Brumbál. "Harry má před sebou důležitou budoucnost."

"Víte, že věřím v opětovný pokus o návrat Temného pána. Oproti vám nehodlám nechat jeho porážku na třináctiletém klukovi jen proto, že to ta stará můra předpověděla. Pokud se vrátí, hodlám udělat všechno pro to, abych ho zastavil. Ujistím se, že se Potter dokáže ubránit, když bude v nebezpečí, ale nepovedu ho z těchto dveří do jeho vlastní zkázy. Pokud hledáte tohle – a nepochybuji, že přesně to by udělali Dursleyovi – potom nejspíš nejsem nejlepší volbou. Ale mýlil byste se. Potřebuje stabilitu. Potřebuje někoho natolik silného, aby ho ochránil. To já dokážu."

K jeho překvapení Brumbál přikývl. "Tak je tedy dohodnuto."

Dvojí nával paniky a úlevy, které Severusem proběhly, byl téměř ohromující, ale on si odkašlal. "Je tu ještě _jedna_ záležitost k diskuzi," řekl hedvábně. "Záležitost potrestání Dursleyových."

"Ah," řekl Brumbál. "To budeš muset nechat na mně."

"Ale pane–"

"Věř si, čemu chceš, ale neberu laskavě ono hrubé zacházení, jakého se Vernon a Petunie pod mým dohledem dopustili. Já byl ten, kdo umístil Harryho do jejich péče, a je na mně zajistit... zpětnou vazbu k jejich výkonu. Nebudu potřebovat asistenci."

V Brumbálových očích byl ledový třpyt, který Severus viděl jen zřítka a který prozrazoval sílu a lstivost, obvykle schovanou za tou bodrou maskou. "Ne," odtušil Severus přemýšlivě. "Myslím, že nebudete."

***

Když Brumbál a Snape vešli, Harry se cítil, jako by přišlo jaro, na které čekal dlouhé roky. Vystřelil na nohy, hlava se mu z tak náhlého pohybu zatočila.

Brumbál k Harrymu dospěl a natáhl se k němu, ale přestal, když chlapec o krok ustoupil. Harry si uvědomil, že mu chtěl dát ruku na rameno, a cítil, jak mu tváře rudnou zahanbením. Brumbál by mu nikdy neublížil. _Věděl_ to. Proč prostě nemůže kontrolovat své reakce?

"Můj milý Harry," řekl Brumbál. "Zdá se, že ti dlužím omluvu." Harry střelil pohledem po Snapeovi, který stál opodál se záměrně nicneříkajícím výrazem. Brumbál pokračoval, než dokázal chlapec přijít s odpovědí. "Doufám, že mi odpustíš."

"Jo," řekl Harry rychle. "Jasně. Tedy, samozřejmě, pane." Proč se Brumbál omlouval? Že ho nechal u Dursleyových? Nebo že ho poslal na léto ke Snapeovi?

"Chtěl jsem pro tebe jen to nejlepší, Harry. Bohužel i já dělám chyby, a v tomhle případě způsobily tvé trápení. A hůře, cítil jsi, že mi o tom nemůžeš říct. Toho lituji nejvíc ze všeho."

Harry otevřel ústa, ale nedokázal najít odpověď. Znovu pohlédl na Snapea a hledal nějaké vedení. Jeho profesor však pokrčil rameny a pohodil hlavou, aby věnoval pozornost Brumbálovi.

"Do budoucna prosím věz, že mi můžeš říct cokoliv, Harry. A nejen to, očekávám, že mě budeš informovat," řekl Brumbál.

"Ano, pane," odvětil Harry.

"Nyní," řekl Brumbál a narovnal se. "Měl bys vědět, že Severus a já jsme řešili tvou budoucnost. Tvůj návrat k Dursleyovým je zjevně neobhajitelný. Nevrátíš se do Kvikálkova, ne pokud si to nepřeješ. Je to snad to, co bys chtěl?"

"Ne," řekl Harry spěšně. "Nechci se tam vrátit."

"Jaké bylo tvé léto se Severusem? Chtěl bys odsud také odejít? V této chvíli školní rok už téměř začíná. Mohl bys přijít do hradu dříve, leč se obávám, že by tam příliš zábavy nebylo. Můžeš odejít, jestli si to přeješ."

"Já," Harry zaváhal a potřetí se podíval na Snapea.

Tentokrát se Brumbál pohnul a pohled mu zaclonil. "Neboj se mluvit otevřeně, Harry."

"Nevadí mi tu zůstat."

"Jsi si jistý?"

S obranným pocitem Harry řekl, "Je to tady docela fajn. Snape pro mě každý den vaří a pomáhá mi s úkoly. Nechal mě pracovat ve své zahradě, ale nevadilo mu, když jsem jeden den trénoval létání," řekl Harry. "Dokonce se o mě postaral, když jsem byl nemocný."

"Pottere, vy víte, že tohle by neměly být mimořádné věci," ucedil Snape, ale v jeho podráždění byl určitý stín náklonnosti.

"Chci tu zůstat," řekl Harry Brumbálovi pevně.

"Dobrá tedy. V tom případě je vše domluveno. Nyní, Harry, se obávám, že budu muset vyrazit. Připozdívá se, byť mám za to, že jde o větší problém pro můj spánek než pro tvůj. Uvidíme se na začátku letošní hostiny. Ještě jednou, přijď, kdykoliv si budeš potřebovat promluvit. Víš, kde mě najdeš. Letošní heslo je ‘kotlíkový koláček’," řekl Brumbál s mrknutím. Poté si nasadil klobouk a vytratil se do noci.

Severus za ním zavřel dveře a mávl hůlkou, nejspíš nahrazoval ochrany, které nechal pro Brumbálův příchod klesnout.

"Samozřejmě, že to nechá na mně," tiše zamručel.

Harry polkl, když se k němu Snape znovu otočil. V profesorově tváři byla zvláštní směsice protichůdných emocí a Harry nedokázal odhadnout, co znamenají.

"Nemusíte tady zůstat," řekl Snape příkře. "Ne, pokud nechcete. Ale pokud si to přejete, tak můžete."

Harry pokrčil rameny. "Už jsem řekl Brumbálovi, že tu do konce prázdnin zůstanu.

Snape jen potřásl hlavou. "Posaďte se. Měli bychom si promluvit."

Kdyby Snape také nevypadal nervózně, Harry by byl zděšen. Ke svému překvapení ale zjistil, že není tak nervózní, jak očekával. Obvykle, když s ním dospělí chtěli mít vážný rozhovor, bylo to, aby na něj křičeli, aby mu řekli příběh o vraždě jeho rodičů nebo aby mu spílali za záchranu Kamene mudrců. Dnes, po všem, co už pro něj Snape udělal, dokonce ani Harry nemohl uvěřit, že ho chce seřvat.

Snape učinil rozhodnutí zavolat Brumbála, odtáhl ředitele pryč, aby si promluvili, a nechal Harryho zůstat. Mohl by být otrávený z Harryho reakce na situaci, z jeho neochoty začít konverzaci s Brumbálem. Ale i kdyby byl, Harry tu byl _v bezpečí_.

Harry se usadil na okraj gauče a sledoval Snapea klesnout do svého křesla. Snape si přejel rukou po čele a pak řekl, "Nejspíš víte, na co se vás chci zeptat. A já se ptám, nepřikazuji. Neumím si představit, jak by toto mohlo fungovat bez vaší spolupráce. Viděl jsem vás mluvit s autoritami, které nemáte v úmyslu respektovat."

"Promiňte, pane?" Zeptal se Harry, naprosto ztracen.

"Potřebujete nového opatrovníka. Zdá se, že jsem nejlepším kandidátem."

Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než to zpracoval. "Myslíte... na trvalo?"

"Ano, Pottere," řekl Snape s překvapivou trpělivostí. "Trvale. Vrátil byste se sem každé léto až do vaší dospělosti. Mívám ve zvyku zůstávat v Bradavicích přes Vánoce a Velikonoce, takže byste tam buď byl se mnou, nebo byste v těchto časech navštěvoval přátele. Jak už jsme prodiskutovali předtím, musel byste dodržovat určitá pravidla. Zlepšení vašeho rukopisu je na vrcholu toho seznamu. Ale, ehm," Snape zaváhal. "Věřím, že mohu váš zážitek z tohoto léta vylepšit, až budeme na stejné notě. A věřím, že bych byl přijatelná možnost. Vím, že mě nemáte příliš v lásce, a že můžete možná uvažovat o někom jiném, a nebudu na vás tlačit. Tohle by měla být vaše volba."

"Vy chcete být mým opatrovníkem," zopakoval Harry. Napadaly ho tisíce otázek, ale jediné, na co se dokázal zeptat, bylo: " _Proč_?"

"Protože potřebujete nového opatrovníka," řekl Snape.

"Aha," řekl Harry, svěšujíce ramena. Co čekal? Nezpůsobil Snapeovi to léto nic než potíže. Tohle byl návrh podaný z povinnosti. Brumbál ho nejspíš donutil mu to nabídnout.

"A, řekl Snape, "k všeobecnému překvapení věřím, že bych mohl být vhodný. Mít vás tu toto léto nebylo... natolik bídné, jak jsem očekával. Jste bystřejší, než se zdáte ve třídě, a máte motivaci. Zjevně je škoda, že jste nedostal šanci projevit svůj potenciál."

Od kohokoliv jiného by ta slova zněla jako ta nejchabější pochvala. Od Snapea se ale Harry cítil, jako mu udělil nějaké velké vyznamenání. Snape v podstatě připustil, že má Harryho _rád_.

"Nemusíte se rozhodnout dnes. Tak jako tak, zpět do domu vaší tety a strýce se už _nikdy_ nevrátíte. To žádným způsobem nesouvisí s vaší odpovědí mně."

"Moje odpověď je ano," vyhrknul Harry.

Zvedaje obočí, Snape řekl, "Jste si jistý?"

Harry přikývl. "Jsem si jistý."

Snape na moment působil, jako by ztratil slova. Poté kývl. "Udělám, co bude v mých silách," pronesl slavnostně. "A teď, ředitel měl pravdu. Je pozdě a měl jste perný den, zvlášť tak brzy po vaší nemoci. Je čas, abyste šel spát."

Harry zvážil protestovat, chtěl slyšet víc detailů o téhle nové situaci, ale při myšlence na postel mu uniklo zívnutí. "Dobře," řekl. Postavil se a zamířil ke svému pokoji. U dveří se zastavil. "A, ehm, děkuju, pane. Za všechno."

"Nemusíte mi děkovat, Pott–Harry," řekl Snape. "Nebude to jednoduché," dodal, jako kdyby se potřeboval ujistit, že má Harry svou odpověď promyšlenou.

"Nic není lehké," řekl Harry suše.

Ta odpověď Snapea viditelně zarmoutila, ale kývnul. "Společně uvidíme, jestli se to dá změnit. Vyspi se, Harry."

Harry se usmál a šel do postele.

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka autorky:
> 
> A to je všechno, lidi! Oba naši chlapci mají ještě spoustu místa pro vývoj, ale tohle se zdálo jako nejlepší místo to ukončit. Žádný strach – jsem si jistá, že Harry znovu získá svou sebejistotu, až se začne cítit v bezpečí, a se Severusem mají před sebou ještě velkou spoustu škádlení. Kvůli Severusovu statusu špiona a utajení Harryho bydliště budou opatrovnictví tajit tak dlouho, jak to jen půjde, ale tajemství unikne o pár let později, když je Draco jeden den najde, jak v Severusově pracovně pijí čaj a mluví o všedních zážitcích posledních dní.
> 
> Pevně věřím, a to je ještě podstatnější, že v této alternativní realitě bude Harry schopen přesvědčit Snapea o Siriusově nevinně, Peter bude chycen, než se stihne k Voldemortovi vrátit, a Voldemort v tichosti zahyne, když zemře jeho poslední hostitel. Sirius a Severus budou něco jako Harryho rozvedení rodiče, kteří si ho přes prázdniny neochotně předávají, ale pro chlapcovo dobro k sobě budou vlídní. Harry bude šťastný a zdravý a všichni přežijí.


End file.
